


Devil may enjoy writing prompts

by DaemonGal



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Christmas Fluff, Daddy Kink, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Smut, Tender Sex, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, credo makes a surprise appearance!, demon purring, male!reader, partial devil trigger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 37,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonGal/pseuds/DaemonGal
Summary: Just an assortment of short fics based on prompts from tumblr (pages will be credited) and asks. Pairings written as by default as reader inserts unless requested otherwise.





	1. Contents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've realised there's quite a lot of fics on this post now and they vary quite a bit so I'm adding this for ease so you can find what you're looking for. I've added a short summary of the chapter and rearranged a few of the chapters to put a couple of things together.
> 
> Thank you to all new, old and regular readers. Your views, comments and kudos all mean the absolute world to me <3

Chapter 2: Drabble Prompts (Part 1) - NSFW, V x F!Reader, oral sex. **You wake up to a surprise from V**.

Chapter 3: Drabble Prompts (Part 2) - NSFW, Dante x Reader, Part Trigger. **Dante is worked up and oh, how you love it.**

                                                        - SFW, V x Reader, angst. **V reveals his secret to you**

                                                        - SFW, vergil x Reader, angst. **Vergil comforts you after a nightmare**

Chapter 4: Drabble Prompts (Part 3) - NSFW, V x M!S/O, light dom/sub. **V deals with his bratty S/O.**

Chapter 5: Drabble Prompts (Part 4) - SFW, V x Reader, fluff. **You find entertainment in the DMCs jukebox with an unexpected audience.**

Chapter 6: Drabble Prompts (Part 5) - NSFW, Dante x F!Reader, Demon heat. **You wake in the middle of the night to a far too warm Dante.**

Chapter 7: Drabble Prompts (Part 6) - SFW, Dante x Reader, fluff. **After a busy day at work, all you wanted was a hot shower...**

Chapter 8: Drabble Prompts (Part 7) - NSFW, Nero x F!Reader, dom/sub. **You ask Nero to try something a little different and he's more than happy to oblige.**

Chapter 9: That's the spot - SFW, Dante x Reader, fluff. **Dante asks for a massage, you learn why no one else will do it.**

Chapter 10: Get help! - SFW, Dante and Vergil. **A parody of Loki and Thor's infamous "Get help" tactic, reenacted by the Sparda twins.**

Chapter 11: Up and Away! - SFW, Dante x Reader, fluff. **Dante takes you a pointlessly long walk then shows you the quickest way to get back.**

Chapter 12: Turbulence - SFW, Dante x Reader, fluff. D **ante shows you what it's like to fly, in his own fashion of course.**

Chapter 13: Come in me - NSFW, V x M!Reader, Bottom!V. **V has a request to make in the heat of the moment.**

Chapter 14: Skinny Love - SFW, V x Reader, angst, songfic. **V reflects on his decision to leave you before he heads to the Qliphoth.**

Chapter 15: You call that a joke?! - SFW, Dante x Reader, fluff. **Dante and Nero decide to have some fun with his new Sin DT form.**

Chapter 16: Sweet dreams are made of V - Slight NSFW, V x Reader. **You're talking in your sleep, and the content piques V's curiosity.**

Chapter 17: Tickle fight - Slight NSFW, V x Reader, fluff.   **You discover that V is ticklish, and take full advantage.**

Chapter 18: Bedtime stories - SFW, Dante x Reader, V x Reader, Fluff. **2 parts, the boys tell you a story to help you get to sleep.**  

Chapter 19: P-Ponytail?! - SFW, Dante x Reader, fluff. **Dante unintentionally unleashes a new weapon.**  

Chapter 20: S/O wearing the guys' coats -  SFW, Dante x Reader, Vergil x Reader, Nero x Reader.  **3 parts, the guys come home to find you wearing their coats.**

Chapter 21: Hiccups! - NSFW, Dante x Reader, oral sex. **Dante has the hiccups, Vergil enlightens him on some scientific method to get rid of them**  

Chapter 22: Warm embraces - SFW, Dante x Reader, fluff. **It's a cold lonely night** **but luckily Dante returns to warm you up.**

Chapter 23: The stranger - NSFW, Solo!Nero, masturbation.  **Nero has some alone time in the shower and ends up more acquainted with himself than he had planned.**

Chapter 24: First kiss in the snow - SFW, Vergil x Reader, fluff. **Fighting an ice demon with your partner has an unexpected ending**  

Chapter 26: Demon purring - SFW, Dante x Reader, DT Purring. **Dante saves you from a demon attack and has a very different reaction to what you expected.**  

Chapter 27: Daddy Kink Nero - NSFW, Nero x F!Reader, daddy kink, dom/sub.  **Nero's got a Daddy kink and you're happy to indulge him.**

Chapter 28: The first snow of winter - SFW, Dante x Reader, Christmas fic.  **Your Christmas wishes come true in the best way possible.**

Chapter 29: A Pleasant Distraction - NSFW, Credo x Reader, light dom/sub.  **You visit Credo in the hopes of distracting him from his work**

 


	2. Drabble prompts (part 1) V x reader, NSFW.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts taken from [this post](https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/146902678083/drabble-challenge-1-150)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 125 for V requested by anon. (NSFW)

** 125 “Quit moving, I’m trying to sleep. Wait…are you…what?!” **

You shifted under the blanket, movements from the bed rousing you from the depths of slumber. Through sleep filled eyes you glanced towards the window; still dark. You grumbled to yourself as the movements continued.

“ Mmm , V quit moving, I’m trying to sleep.” You twisted your body to turn over towards your lover, but were held in place suddenly by hands on your hips. A jolt of adrenaline shot through you at the sensation. You turned your neck and reached out an arm instinctively to the other side of the bed to feel for the poet only to be met with nothing but still warm sheets.

“Huh, V?” You inhaled a breath in shock through your teeth as you felt a gentle caress against your inner thigh. He pressed down on your hips more firmly as you tried to shift your weight, your eyes darting to the bottom of the bed. “V, wait...are you...what?!”

You didn’t have time to react before you heard a low chuckle. His arms hooked under your thighs, lifting your legs from the bed as he raked his tongue up your folds, from your wet entrance to your clit in one long, slow motion. You moaned as your hands scrambled to grab anything for purchase, his tongue circling your clit teasingly. Your body still sensitive from sleep reacted so honestly to his ministrations, your legs shaking in his arms. He applied a few more pressured strokes before delving back down to your entrance, pushing his tongue into you, exploring your insides with enthusiasm. 

Your hands reached for his hair, entwining it between your fingers as your body twitched in ecstasy. He removed his tongue, replacing it with two long fingers as he pleasured you with deep, lazy strokes, curling his fingers perfectly to hit your sensitive spot.

“Ahh, V!” You felt him move his body up along yours, his fingers massaging you intensely never letting up their movements. His teeth tugged at your nipple, sending a shock up your spine and making your back arch reflexively. His face appeared from below the covers before he crashed his lips into yours. Your tongues danced messily as you gasped and moaned, his fingers picking up a relentless pace as the heat began to pool in your lower body. He leaned into your ear, nipping at your lobe as his thumb began to circle your clit.

“Let go for me love.” Your climax hit you suddenly at his words as he caught your moans with his lips, fingers dragging out your orgasm for what felt like an eternity. Eventually your hips slumped against the mattress, breaths coming in short gasps.

“What... what was that about?” You lay in a daze, enjoying your afterglow.

“You were calling for me, love; sweet nothings escaping your lips. I merely thought I would make your dreams become reality. I hope I didn’t inconvenience you with my selfishness.” You hummed contently.

“I assure you, that was better than any dream could have been.”


	3. Drabble prompts (part 2) V x reader, Dante x reader, Vergil x reader, NSFW, angst.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts taken from [this post](https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/146902678083/drabble-challenge-1-150)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from @dreamghouul on tumblr  
> "86 for Dante! 88 for V!! and 136 for Vergil!!! Pretty please and thank" 
> 
> NSFW, angst and T/W for panic attacks and trauma.

**86 “Am I scaring you?” Dant** **e  x reader**

“Ahh, fuck babe you’re so tight.” The sounds of breathy moans and hips slapping against your ass filled the room as you rested on all fours on the bed, Dante taking you roughly from behind. 

“God- shit, Dante. You’re more- ah- more wound up that usual.” His thrusts were fast and harsh, jolting through your entire being; it was bliss. Your throat was dry, your breaths raspy as he ploughed into you hitting you in every sweet spot with each precise movement.  

“Stressful day babe- uhh- stressful day.” His hands gripped your hips tightly, hard enough to bruise as his pace slowed, each thrust increasing with intensity. Your arms gave way beneath you as you were being pushed forward, your face burying into the sheets. You turned your head to the side, looking through lidded eyes towards your lover. Your eyes widened and your mouth hung open at the sight. 

The hands gripping your hips had turned scaly, long claws digging onto your skin. His chest was dappled with patches of red scales that spread up his neck onto his face. His eyes glowed red and sharp fangs protruded from his gums, his lips upturned into a large smile. A guttural growl rose from his chest as his eyes met yours. Arousal spread through you like a wave, as your body tensed, a shuddering breath leaving your lips. 

Dante flipped you onto your back, claws resting either side of your head as his head leaned down towards yours, heavy breaths hitting your face. 

“Am I scaring you?” Dante questioned, a twinge of worry in his voice. You smirked, wrapping your arms around his neck as you returned his intense look. 

“Oh, quite the opposite big boy.” You wrapped your legs around his waist, digging your heels into his back pushing him back towards your heat. “This look suits you  _extremely_ well.” The smirk returned to his face as he thrusted back into you with a renewed passion. 

“You’re unreal babe, and I’m gonna ruin you.”  

 

 **88 “After everything…I’d still choose you.” V**   **x reader**

The guilt was thick in his eyes, his expression dark as he spilled his secrets to you. Everything he had kept from you for the past month, about his past, about who he was and about who he will inevitably become. You tried your best to take it all in, but the truth was an onslaught to your senses.  

“I realise now how important everything was... everything I've thrown away in my pursuit of power...” He reached his hand up to your face, caressing your jawline with his fingers as they ghosted along your skin. “and everything I will have to throw away as a consequence of my actions.” Your eyes dart between his, unable to form words or even coherent thoughts. Tears threatened to form in the corners of your eyes as you tried to grasp the weight of his words. 

“Once I return to Urizen, I will be no more. What I am now will give way to what I once was. We... will be no more.” Your eyes widened at his words, heart sinking to the soles of your feet as a tear rolled down your cheek at his words. You shook your head slowly, eyes filling up from confusion and pain. 

“No, V.” He kept your gaze, although you could see in his eyes he was already defeated. “After everything... I’d still choose you.” A spark glistened in his eyes at your words, his lips parted and closed, mouthing words he was not able to speak. 

“Even if you aren’t the you that is sat in front of me now, if there’s even a part of you left by the end; it will always be you.” Your hand reached to his face now, brushing against crumbling skin as his breath hitched, tensing under your touch. “I love you V, and that will never change.” His eyes closed as he leaned into your touch, his hand reaching up to cup yours, to press you further against his face as if confirming your existence.  

“It may be asking too much of you my love, but please promise me one thing.” You leaned in to press your forehead to his. 

“Anything.” 

“Keep me living in your memories, as I am before you now. I wish... to be remembered as I am now, for my existence to have held... some meaning.” Tears were falling freely from your eyes, the pain thick in his voice causing your stomach to twist. There was so much you had to say to him, so much you could have told him, but his breaking skin was a painful reminder of how little time he had left. 

“It’s a promise. I don’t know what made you think that for a moment I could forget you, V; my precious poet.” He squeezed your hand as he stood, turning to face the Qliphoth in the distance, shielding you from whatever expression covered his face. 

“Now let’s make haste, we... _I_ have little time left.” 

 

 **136 “You had a nightmare, tell me what it was about so I can fix it.” Vergil** **x reader**

 _Blood was splattered on the walls, screams echoed through the halls as you pressed your hands to your ears, knees tucked into your chest as tightly as you could. You scrunched your eyes shut, refusing to look out from under the bed. You’d already caught a glimpse of the demons slaughtering their way through your household and you had no desire to lay your eyes on them ever again. You were praying, praying and hoping that something or someone would save you._  

 _A clatter to the floor startled your eyes open as they met with those of your brothers as a silent scream spread across his face. His hand outstretched towards you as a scythe dropped against his neck, his head detaching from his body and rolling slowly to the side. Tears streamed down your face as you smothered your mouth with your hands, your chest heaving with each silent ragged breath you took. Your body shook, eyes widening as the demons’ feet moved towards you, scythe scraping on the floor. Closer... closer... before..._  

Your eyes opened, your breaths fast and raspy, hands gripping bruisingly against flesh. Your head was spinning, your body drenched with sweat as tears continued to roll down your face. 

“Love, are you with me?” His voice cut quickly through your mind, pulling you back to reality, grounding you in the present. You were in bed, Vergil leaned over you, concern filled his eyes.  

“Shhh, I’m here. I’m here and I will protect you, no matter what.” His hand reached up to your face, gently wiping away the tears with his thumb. You shook below him, trying your best to control your breathing. 

“V-Vergil!” You released your grip on his arm and threw your arms around his neck, nuzzling your face into the crook of his neck as he hooked his hand around the back of your head, holding you gently in place, stroking your hair softly.  

“My dear, you had a nightmare. Please, tell me what it was about so I can fix it.” You knew he meant it. This man would do anything for you, but what he had already done was more than enough.  

“It was... it was about that night.” You started in between breaths. “The night you saved me.” You nuzzled into him, smearing your tears and sweat against his pristine skin. His hold was so gentle, contrary to your first impressions of the man. His hard exterior would always break apart for you, revealing a part of himself only visible to you.  

“Right now, you are here with me, in my arms. Tell me, what did I say to you that night?” You dragged your mind from the visions of horror you had seen, and cast your mind to the first time he held you, when he took you away from that place. 

“You told me,” you started, as you regained control over your breathing, “that you would save me again, as many times as it would take. That you would always be there to drag me out of the depths of despair.” He pressed a kiss to your hair as he leaned back to look you in the eyes, hand cupping your cheek.  

“And I plan to keep my promise to you, my maiden fair.” He planted a soft kiss against your lips. “As many times as it will take.” 


	4. Drabble prompts (part 3) V x Male S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts taken from [this post](https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/146902678083/drabble-challenge-1-150) .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Prompt #29 for V with a small, bratty male s/o, please? I adore you work~" from @rin-dracone

** 29  ** ** “Come over here and make me.” ** **  small bratty male s/o **

V loved his boyfriend. He contrasted with V perfectly enough to bring him excitement, endearment and a regular challenge. Contrary to V’s composed nature, his S/O was wild and fiery, a bundle of energy wrapped up in a small package. He loved how he kept him on his toes. Just when he thought he had reigned him in, he would fight back. Tonight happened to be one of those nights.

“V...” he whined from his compromising position, ankles tied around the legs of the chair, arms tied behind his back. “Come on baby, don’t leave me  hangin ’ like this. You know you  wanna  ride me, I’m all yours. Just get over here so I can show you the time of your life.” V huffed while staring down at his prize. He’d managed to get his S/O good and wound up, his cock was soaked with pre-come and saliva from his previous ministrations, red welts were dotted all over his body from the various bites and smacks he’s already dished out as punishment for his insolence. He knew he was in control of the situation, but his S/O was never one to go down without a fight. 

He watched from a distance as his boyfriend’s tongue slowly traced along the bottom of his lip before biting it and letting out an almost feral growl. He rutted his hips up as much as he could in his position, causing his hard cock to bounce and slap off his stomach. He was getting desperate now, and V relished it. He started to stroke himself slowly, gaining another needy whine from his S/O.

“Come on baby, fuck. I want to feel you around me V, and I know you want it just as much as I do. You’ve had that plug in now for at least an hour, must be driving you crazy. Just think, it could be me in there inst-”

“Be quiet.” V cut him off, his breath hitching from arousal as he rubbed his thumb over the aching head of his length. A  mischievous smirk  spread over his S/O’s lips.

“Come over here and make me.” Their cocks twitched in synchronisation at those words as V sent a burning glare his way. His hand dropped to his side as he began to take slow deliberate steps towards his needy partner. He leaned over him, resting his arms against the back of the chair as if asserting who really has control in this situation. His S/O takes this opportunity to run his tongue up V’s chest in defiance. V responded with a hiss through his teeth, grabbing his partner by the chin to force his eyes to meet his own.

“I think I’ll do just that. You really are trying my patience tonight, my pet.” He met his lips with his own in a bruising kiss, pushing his tongue into his S/O’s mouth, forcing him into submission. He reached behind and removed the plug, dropping it to the floor with a groan before positioning his hole over their needy cock. He broke the kiss, their heavy breathing mingling in the air between their lips.

“Well aren’t you lucky that I’m such a forgiving master. Now, I just need one last thing from you, pet; you know what it is that I want to hear?” He teased his entrance with their length, staring intently, waiting for the word he needed to hear. His S/O sighed, shoulders sagging in defeat, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“P-Please V.”

“Please what?” He groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Please, ride me V.” He was rewarded with a throaty chuckle as V lowered himself onto his lover. Breathy moans escaped both their lips, as he lolled his head back against the chair at the intense sensation. V began to roll his hips once he met with his S/O’s thighs.

“Good boy, now time for your reward.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really enjoyed writing M/M again so may use this as an excuse to write some more in the near future ;)


	5. Drabble prompts (Part 4) v x reader, SFW, fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts taken from [this post](https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/146902678083/drabble-challenge-1-150).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "2, 88, and 141 with V x reader for the Drabble challenge. Thank you!!!!" from anon.
> 
> I have already written #88 in a previous post so I wrote #2 and #141 here. I combined the two to make one larger and fluffy AF fic because I was feeling self indulgent!

** 2 “How long have you been standing there?”  ** and **** ** 141 “Use your words.” **

V had left for the morning to clear out any potential demon threats from the area. His number one priority was always your safety and he couldn’t risk you getting hurt in any way. It meant that he was always thorough in his hunting and would normally not return till later on in the afternoon. This left you with a fair amount of spare time on your hands as you circled the main office of the shop.

Shadow coiled herself around your legs affectionately. You smiled and crouched to run your fingers through her fur. V had started leaving her here, almost as a watch-cat, to make sure you would be safe if anything ever broke its way into the shop; always a worrier. It was one of the many reasons you fell hard for the poet, but you were under no illusion that it was one sided. You could tell from the way he behaved with you that you were like a sister to him; something to protect and nurture. You knew he cared, but not in the same way. You sighed and stood back up.

“You know Shadow, your master is such a meanie.” She looked up at you with inquisitive eyes. “I guess he just doesn’t realise the effect he has on people.” Shadow purred in response. You stretched and drooped your shoulders with an exasperated sigh. “Right, I need to distract myself.” You looked around the room; you’d read every magazine on the desk, traversed every corner of the building, and sitting watching TV just wouldn’t do, you were too restless. Your eyes finally set on the decrepit looking jukebox, as a smile graced your lips. You walked over to the machine, checking that it was all plugged in and switched on. Everything looked fine but the damn thing still wasn’t coming to life. 

“Argh, stupid thing.” You kicked it rather pitifully; still nothing, not that you expected it to work. Shadow looked at you, then to the jukebox. She approached it, pushing you out of the way with her body in the process before slashing it with a huge, morphed claw. 

“Ahh Shadow, no!” The metal of the machine groaned at the impact before, surprisingly lighting up. “Huh. Well, thank you for that.” Shadow purred again, fur bristling as she rubbed herself against your leg. You smiled and began flicking through the different music choices. You wanted something with a bit of rhythm to it, you didn’t intend to just sit and listen to it after all. 

“Aha, a classic!” You clicked the song into place: I  wanna  dance with somebody. “Can’t beat a bit of Whitney, Shadow.” You turned the volume up until it filled all of your senses. You took to the centre of the room and began swaying your body to the music. You didn’t know how to dance in any particular way, but that never meant you didn’t enjoy it. The freedom to move was liberating, and right now you just needed to free your mind. You started singing along to the chorus, getting more into the rhythm, your arms were moving at your sides, slowly raising above your head as you swung your hips in time with the music. Shadow was stepping around your feet out of curiosity, probably wondering just what the hell you were doing. You stopped for a moment to think before smirking and looking down towards shadow.

“May I have this dance, my lady?” You never really knew just how much shadow understood what you were saying. You were able to have full blown conversations with Griffon, so you always assumed Shadow had some understanding of the words you spoke, and you were always comfortable in the big cat's presence. You held out your hands for her paws in some kind of silent hope. Her ears twitched as she leapt up towards you, planting her large paws in your hands. You beamed at the gesture as you began to sway, stepping backwards and forwards, being mindful that she didn’t fall at the movements. She was a lot lighter than you had expected her to be, although you assumed her morphing ability allowed her to change her mass at will as well. 

After a minute or so, the song began to come to an end much to your disappointment. You were thankful you picked such a long song; it was the most fun you’d had in a while during these moments you spent alone, and you didn’t really want it to end. The song faded out, signalling its end as Shadow vanished from your hands, dissipating into smoke. You knew that meant V had summoned her to his side which caused a flash of concern to shoot through you.  _ I hope he’s ok _ , you thought, as your eyes dropped to the floor solemnly. Your whole body jolted in shock at a sudden sound from behind you.

_ Clap, clap, clap. _

“ Gotta  say kitty, didn’t take you for much of a dancer.” That was undeniably Griffons voice.

“Nor I.” You heart dropped to your feet at the poet’s voice. “Though together you put on quite the performance. I apologise for my interruption.” You didn’t turn around; your cheeks were burning too brightly to let him see you right now.

“H-How long have you been standing there?” If the ground could have eaten you up right then, that would have been great.

“Long enough...” You jumped, his voice now at your side, as he casually strolled to the jukebox, cane spinning in hand. “...to know that I wish to take this next dance.” He reached down to lean his cane against the side of the box. Griffon joined him, choosing to perch himself to V’s side, watching inquisitively as he flicked through the songs. “If you so wish it.” You fiddled with your hands at your front, your palms sweating with nerves as you nodded meekly. He hummed at the jukebox before turning to you, hand outstretched.

“Well then, shall we have this dance?” You wiped your hands on your shirt as discreetly as you could before reaching out to his hand. The mood lightened suddenly when you chuckled at his song choice: Dancing Queen by ABBA. 

“Going through the ballads today then?” You commented as he took your hand in his, pulling you closer. 

“I thought it was apt after your previous performance.” You blushed again as he began to step in time to the music, moving you with him. He spun you outwards, then back towards him as you collided clumsily with him, both giggling at the impact. You stopped in your tracks at the music cut off abruptly, another song taking its place.

“Shit!” Griffon squawked, as V looked at him accusingly. “I’m bailing out!” He dissipated into smoke as he re-joined with V, becoming tattoos against his skin. Shadow followed swiftly after with a snarl. In the rush of it all, you hadn’t paid attention to the new song choice, but the realisation sent a sudden flush to your cheeks: Don’t  wanna  miss a thing by Aerosmith.  _ Shit _ , this was heavier than you needed right now. 

“Ahh, I’ll change it back-” V grabbed your wrist, pulling you back towards him, holding you tighter than before.

“ No.  I think... I think I’d like to leave this one playing.”  _ Double shit! _

“O-Okay.” You stuttered. He held your hand tightly in his as he snaked his long arm around your back, resting it against your hip. You gingerly rested your spare hand against his shoulder, keeping your face pressed against his chest, not wanting him to see your current expression. He began moving much slower than with the previous song, rocking you side to side, taking slow steps. You felt his chin rest against your head, his breath batting against your scalp as a shiver ran up your spine. His chest vibrated against your face as he let out a low hum. His posture was relaxed against you; you on the other hand were stiff as a board. This was by far the closest you’d ever been to the man, and it was near impossible to keep yourself composed. 

“Um, V?” You asked sheepishly. “Is err... is this ok?” His chin lifted off your head momentarily.

“Whatever do you mean, dear? Have I given you some reason to believe that this would not be ok?” His voice was filled with a genuine curiosity, laced with something akin to concern.

“N-no not at all. It’s just... err... I-I dunno.” You pressed your face further into his chest, embarrassed at how you could barely even speak, let along compose a full sentence in your current situation, especially with his skin against yours, his scent filling your nostrils.

“Use your words, dear.”  _ Easy for you to say, Mr perfectly worded poetry goth.  _ You decided it was now or never, you may never get an opportunity like this again, to be so close and so intimate with him.

“V, I... I... I like you okay?! There I said it. Like, a lot. I don’t mind if you don’t feel the same, I get it. I’m squishy and human and boring and I don’t even really know why you’ve gone to all this effort for me. I’m not even worth your time really, you could be doing so much more than  thi -” A single finger pressed against your lips, hushing you from your rambling. You hadn’t even noticed the tears that were prickling at the corners of your eyes.  _ I’ve ruined it, my one chance and I’ve ruined it. Stupid, stupid, stupid. _  Your internal battles were brought to a halt when V stepped back from you, giving him enough distance that he could look at your face. You turned  away,  you didn’t want him to see. He moved his hand to your chin, tilting it up so your eyes met his.

You expected anger, confusion, maybe even disgust, but you gasped when you were met with something else completely. Affection, adoration, the softest look you’d ever received from him. His cheeks were dusted with a slight pink, his lips parted slightly as if he himself was lost for words. Your breath hitched as he leaned down to your height, his face only a few inches from yours.

“May I?” He asked quietly, as he leaned closer to your face. You didn’t back off or push him away, you merely tilted your head up as your eyes closed slowly, your eyelids feeling heavy. You inhaled in shock through your nose as his lips pressed against yours. They were soft, the kiss was gentle, warm so full of affection. It was short and chaste as he leaned away, your eyes remaining shut with the memory of the feeling. He wrapped his arms around your shoulders and pulled you into an almost crushing embrace. One hand rested against the back of your head as he nuzzled his face into your hair. You hummed at the gesture, wrapping your arms around his waist in return, nuzzling into his chest.

“Yes, you are indeed human,” V began, “as are you fragile. Contrary to your belief however, you are the most captivating being I have ever met. I find myself becoming more and more entranced by you each day. I spend my time protecting you as I cannot stand the thought of ever losing you. The first time you were hurt, I thought my heart would break in two, so I vowed from that day to protect you from any further harm.” Your body began to shake at his words, your cheeks were warm with tears. “Every moment of my time spent protecting you is a moment well spent. I do however need you to promise me one thing, my dear.” He broke the embrace to pull your eyes back towards his. “Never speak such words about yourself again. I will repeat myself as many times as it takes to prevent hearing you say such self-deprecating words again. Will you promise me that?”

You blinked, forcing the last few resting tears out of your eyes before meeting his again and nodding with a warm smile, mind too fogged to produce words. He leaned down to your level again.

“You needn’t worry, I do believe my feelings reflect your own. But, just to be sure...” He leaned in again, locking your lips together in a deeper more passionate kiss. His hand ran over your face, tracing your jawline, tucking stray hair behind your ear as you gripped his arm with one hand and ran the other through his hair. The music continued in the background as you were lost in each other's embrace:

> _Right here with you, just like this._    
>  _I just want to hold you close,_    
>  _Feel your heart so close to mine._    
>  _And just stay here in this moment_    
>  _For all the rest of time_


	6. Drabble prompts (part 5) Dante x reader, NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I get 93 for the writing prompt with Dante? Gotta love the spicy devil man" from @fandomhell97 on tumblr.
> 
> Prompt from [this post](https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/146902678083/drabble-challenge-1-150). Enjoy! NSFW ahead!

**93 -** **“You didn’t just wake me up at 2am because you were ‘in the mood’.”**

Your eyes slowly opened, met by the darkness of the room. Judging by how drowsy you felt, you suspected your only been asleep a few hours. The bed was uncomfortably warm, your skin damp with sweat and the sheets were all but hanging off your body, the air around you doing nothing to cool you down. You groaned and attempted to shuffle to reach for the window, before being stopped by strong arms wrapping around your waist pulling you on your back. 

“Mmm I wouldn’t do that if I were you babe.” Dante mumbled against the crook of your neck as he pulled your body further into his. Well, at least you’d figured out the source of the heat. His body was on fire; pressed completely naked against you, you could hear his laboured, raspy breaths as he gripped almost desperately to your skin, sweat forming almost immediately where he touched. 

“Its too hot in here though. You’re literally on fire, I’ve got no chance of getting back to sleep in this.” If Dante was like any other person you’d be concerned that he had some wild fever, but as far as you knew due to his weird biology, Dante couldn’t get sick. 

“Don’t wanna attract any unwanted attention is all. When I get like this, I gotta be careful about who I'm around. Shit, I thought I was fine for at least another week. Mmm must be because of you.” His hand started to trail up from your waist to your chest, cupping your breast and kneading it almost idly. He mouthed at your neck, nibbling ever so gently.  

“Hnnnng Dante, what're you on about? Are you ok, you’re acting strange?” It was clear what he was after as he pressed his erection against your thigh. Yes , Dante could be needy, he was a downright horndog at times but you’d never been woken up at stupid o clock by him like this before. 

“You know when I told you about the whole half demon thing right?” Well I may have... missed out some details. God you smell so good.” His breath was hot on the side of your face as he inhaled your scent, shaky open mouthed gasps leaving his lips. “Demons are kinda like animals and like animals they have a... mating cycle. Do ya get where I’m going with this?” His hand moved to your hip, gripping you tightly, his nails digging in , denting your skin. His behaviour was starting to have an effect on you know as heat began to pool between your legs. 

“So basically, you’re horny as fuck and you’ve woken me up at like...” you looked over at the bedside clock and sighed, “2 in the morning because you’re in the mood?” By this point he was shamelessly rutting against your thigh , whining in need, his hand trailing from your hip between your legs. 

“Babe, you have no idea. God just please... let me... just quickly.” You’d never heard him so desperate before; how could you say no to that? You turned on your side to face him, gasping at the sight in front of you. You could just make out his features in the darkness of the room, hair stuck to his sweat soaked face, mouth agape with plumped lips, a faint glow emanating from his eyes, only a thin ring around his dilated pupils. A shiver ran down your spine as his fingers dipped between your already wet folds, a grown rumbling in his chest. “I need you.”  

You pressed your lips to his, opening your legs giving him the all the permission he needed to press his fingers into you, tongue immediately darting between your lips, greedily tasting you. There was no gentleness in his actions, only pure lust and want. He mercilessly thrust his fingers into you, pressing into your sweet spot as your body twitched uncontrollably, moans passing between each others mouths.  

He pulled away suddenly, removing his fingers as he pushed you onto your front, moving to position himself between your legs. Your hips were lifted as you were pulled into a kneeling position as Dante lined himself up to you, a hand heavy against the back of your neck, stopping you from raising yourself any further up.  

“God the things you do to me babe, you wouldn’t believe.” The palm of his hand was almost burning against your now sensitive skin, a flood of arousal filling your senses. You just needed him inside you, and fast.  

“Just do it Dante.” You whined against the mattress. “Fuck me as hard as you want, I’m all yours. Do what you want with me, just do it now!” Your voice broke as he pushed his length into you, your walls just barely stretching to accommodate him; the feeling of fullness was blissful. He started thrusting immediately, ramming into you as if his life depended on it, pressing you further into the mattress as his hips slapped against you, the wet sounds echoing from the walls.  

Your hands gripped onto the bed sheets for purchase, strangled moans and incoherent curses being the only noises you were capable of making. Dante was groaning above you, sweat dripping from his brow onto your back as he quickened his pace.  

“Oh I’m gonna fill you up, I’m gonna fuck you till you can’t walk, I’m gonna make you scream for me babe. Fuck you’re so tight. Ahh yeah, just like that, squeeze me babe.” Your insides twitched at his words as an unholy growl erupted from his throat. He pushed into you deeply as his whole body tensed, his cock pulsating in you as he coated your insides with his seed. His breaths were throaty and dry as he placed both of his hands back on your hips.  

You turned your head, allowing your eyes to meet his. The intensity of their glow had multiplied tenfold, his face and chest glistening with sweat. He looked every bit the beast he said he always was, and it was magnificent.  

You whined at the realisation that he was done, the whole thing having ended too quickly. You heard him chuckle as you did, a hand reaching down to stroke your jaw. 

“Aww babe, don’t be disappointed.” You felt his cock twitch inside you, still as hard as when you started. “If you’ll have me, I can go on like this all night.” He grabbed your hips and flipped you over remaining seated inside you as he hovered his body over yours, staring into your eyes. “But don’t be blaming me in the morning. You were the one that didn’t want me to stop." His hips started rolling again, slower and more controlled than before, your back arching at the movement. It was going to be a long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my weakness for devil triggered Dante sexytimes and demon heat cycles has been exposed! :3c


	7. Drabble prompts (part 6) (Dante x reader, SFW, fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you still do prompt requests?? If yes, 10 for dante please!! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡ - for anon on Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Still slowly working through these when the mood strikes so apologies that this has taken so long! Let’s have some angry reader and Dante being a clueless jerk :P This one’s completely SFW and kept it gender neutral! :)

**10 - “If you use up all the hot water again, I swear to god! You’re on the couch for a month!!”**

Dante stretched his limbs, reclining into his chair, refreshed after his long shower.  

Although never his favourite option, he had come across a particularly large and dangerous demon on his recent job. It’s outer carapace was too thick even for his devil arms to pierce so he opted for his… less conventional method of killing it from the inside.

Worked like a charm, however the scrubbing in the shower took much longer than normal before he felt, figuratively speaking, human again. Now the only smell filling is nostrils was that of strawberry shower gel and that expensive shampoo you told him explicitly not to use.

His relaxation was quickly interrupted by the front door all but slamming open, your haggard and drenched figure standing in the doorway, breaths heavy and eyes sunken.

“Hey babe!” Dante exclaimed nonchalantly, completely ignoring the mood completely etched into your features. The door was slammed shut behind you and your bags and coat thrown to the floor next to you.  

You stomped heavy footed through the shop towards the stairs.

“Aww, not even a welcome back kiss. I missed you, ya know?” You turned to face him, your gaze laced with venom as he noticed your nostrils flare slightly.

“What did I say about the fucking shampoo Dante?”  _Damn them and their overly perceptive nose_.

“Babe, it was the only one we have left, and you have no damn idea how much I needed to wash my hai-”

“Oh I think I do.” You interrupted, spinning on your heels as you begin walking towards the man in question. “Do you ever think, for one minute about what happens after you slay a big ol’ demon in the centre of a busy residential area, Dante?” He opened his mouth to speak before being abruptly cut off.

“No, no you don’t! I spent my evening extracting demon gibblets from the street, off lampposts, out of people’s damn hedges! I had to apologise to at least 30 people today to avoid them claiming property damage back from the business, which I know you damn well can’t afford!” Dante raised his hand once more in an attempt to speak.

“Don’t even. Next time you think of cutting clean through a demon as it’s flying through the air, don’t do it over people’s damn houses! My job’s hard enough without you wreaking chaos on the whole damn neighbourhood.” You sighed deeply, now only standing a foot or so away from the devil hunter.

“Now, I’m going to go and take a nice long shower and try to forget about the day. I suggest you stay out of my way for a while and order me a pizza. I’m starving.” You started back towards the stairs, shoulders slumped and a long sigh leaving your chest.

“Already on it’s way, babe.” Dante heard you mutter about at least doing something right before closing the door to the bathroom.  

He let out a breath that he didn’t realise he had been holding in. Damn, you could be terrifying when you needed to be. True, he gave little to no regard for what happens after the demon is slayed but hell, he was a devil hunter, not a janitor. He’d done his job by stopping that demon killing anyone but maybe, just maybe, he could have guided it further away from the town before cleaving it in two.

Logistics aside, Dante had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he had forgotten something. Deciding that it mustn’t have been important, he kicked his feet up onto the desk, threw his hands behind his head and started to drift off into a peaceful nap. That was until a light-bulb lit up in his mind as his eyes shot open.

“Oh shit the water!” Followed very quickly by loud and very angry curses coming from the bathroom.

“Oh hell no! I swear to god Dante!” There was banging coming from the bathroom before the door burst open, your angry figure wrapped inelegantly in a towel stepping out, dripping a combination of cold water, dirt and demon blood onto the floor with each heavy step you took.

“Didn’t think to turn the water back on when you were done?! It’s running like ice, you asshole!” Dante threw his arms up in defeat and surrender.

“Babe, I’m sorry. I forgot to put it back on when I was done. Didn’t realise I used it all. Look I’ll go put it on now then you can-”

“No Dante. I’m fucking done with tonight. I’m going to bed,  _alone_. And let it be known that if you use up all the hot water again, I swear to god! You’re on the couch for a month!” Dante grumbled, the couch sounding like the most unappealing place to sleep with how tired he currently was. You marched back up the stairs in a huff.

“Oh, and don’t expect me to clean this shit up.” You pointed to the floor at the trail you had left behind before stepping into the bedroom and slamming the door behind you.  

Dante sighed, mentally slapping himself for his fuck up; yeah, this one was on him. He dragged himself up to go and flick on the water.  

He had a battle plan; he would let the water heat up, fill you a nice bath with the essential oils you always used.  In the meantime, he’d come up with the pizza that he knew you still wanted and sweet talk you a little. He knew he’d be back I your good books in no time.

A few minutes passed before the pizza arrived. Grabbing the boxes, he went straight to the shared bedroom.

“Hey babe. Foods he-” He quietened himself when he saw your prone figure, flat out asleep against the bed sheets. It looks as though had dried yourself down and put one of his more worn t-shirts on before throwing yourself down face first into the pillows and crashing.  

A soft smile spread up his cheeks as he took in your relaxed expression. He placed the pizza box on the bedside table before gently placing a bedsheet over you, tucking your hair behind your ear. He placed a soft kiss against your cheek.

“Sorry babe.” He muttered quietly. “You put up with too much of my shit.” He turned to walk away before your hand reached out to grab him by the trousers.

“Mmm don’t go.” Dante chuckled, running his calloused fingers over your soft ones.  

“The waters warm now and your pizzas there if you want it. Don’t complain at me if I get crumbs in the bed though.” Your hand flopped back to the bed, your grip loosening as you fell back asleep. Dante crawled back into the bed next to you and began eating his pizza.  

He laughed as you started sleep eating, knowing he would have to stir you shortly otherwise you’d wake up in the morning hungry and in a foul mood; and he knew he had a lot of making up to do.


	8. Drabble prompts (part 7) Nero x Reader, NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello, I love your writing! I was also wondering if you could write something NSFW with prompt 9. “Quit it or I’ll bite.” with Nero?" for aslaugrivermoon on Tumblr!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, I hope you’re ready for some spice. So, this was only meant to be half as long but I couldn’t find a comfortable point to cut it off so I… just kept on going :P So enjoy 2.5k words of Dom!Nero x reader smut!
> 
> Prompt is from [this post](https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/146902678083/drabble-challenge-1-150).

** 9- “Quit or I’ll bite (Nero) **

“ Is that comfortable? Not too tight?”  Nero asked gently, as you tested the restraints around your wrists.

“ No, they’re fine  baby. Are you sure you’re ok doing this? I mean, I kind of asked you out of the blue  and I know this isn’t your usual thing. ” You’d been thinking about him doing this for weeks, fantasizing  whenever you had a quiet moment alone.  Ever since he  showed  that  sliver of domineering behaviour  that night, wh en  his hand hovered over your throat before receding quickly , the want latent in his eyes. You kicked yourself mentally for waiting so long to test the waters considering how happy he had been to oblige.

“ I mean, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t... curious.” He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, avoiding your gaze  bashfully . “Besides, I can tell you really  wanna  try this,  and if it’s gonna make you happy, I’m sure I’ll have fun too.”  A smile crept up his cheeks as he looked down at your prone form , naked as the day you were born, your legs crossed slightly  to cover yourself. 

Nero leaned down  to place a chaste kiss on your lips before leaning his forehead against your own.  “You’re so goddamn beautiful you know , no need to go shy on  me . ”His lips moved to the shell of your ear. “ _ Especially  _ not with what I’m about to do to you. ” He ran his tongue along the outside of your ear ,  goosflesh  rising across your skin in response . “You  remember your  safeword  right?”  You nodded, eyes already lidded, body already hot  from what little stimulation you’d received, your mind running  on overdrive at the current situation.

He moved back from you and sat upright, a scowl forming on his brows. “I asked you a question, are you gonna answer me? ” Your breath hitched at the sudden assertiveness in his tone.

“ Y-yes.”

“Yes  _ what? _ ” You  swallowed  audibly.

“Yes... sir.”

“Good girl.”  Lord, it sounded better coming from his mouth than your mind could  have ever imagined it.  “Now you better stay being good for me. Remember, you were the one who asked for this.”  He ran his hand down your chest, over  the curve of  your breast,  his fingers  grazing your nipple before travelling down to run along the inside of your thigh . 

“I-I will, sir. W-will I be rewarded if I’m good?”  Your normally tough bravado was being brushed aside by his confident behaviour, his teasing touches and his  tormenting words.

“Of course. Now, open your legs for me princess.” You obeyed him, spreading your legs slowly as he leered down at you. He ran a single finger between your folds, from your wetness up and over your clit,  already  swollen from your arousal. You gasped at the sudden touch, arching your back in response before the hand gripped your thigh tightly. “Misbehave for me though, and I’ll have to punish you; got it?” 

“Yes sir.” You spoke through already heavy breaths as he smirked devilishly. He moved himself in response to hover his body over yours,  hands either side of your head,  placing one of his legs between yours, pressing his thigh into your heat. You groaned at the contact, pressing yourself further into him, accepting any friction you could get.

His hand pushed your hips down into the mattress as he tutted. “Behave princess, no moving.” You groaned as your hips were forced still, the pressure from his leg not letting up. He moved his face to your breast, taking one of your nipples hungrily into his mouth, teasing it between his lips and flicking it with his tongue. He carefully knead ed  the other breast with his hand, tugging at you with his fingers. You moaned at his ministrations, wrists straining against the restraints as the need to run your hands through his hair was tormenting you. 

He moved his lips upwards, kissing you torturously light against your collarbone and across your shoulder. Once he reached your neck, his  lips  became  harsher , sucking on the skin with each open mouthed kiss he placed, catching each and every spot he knew you loved, heavy breaths leaving your lips as you twisted your head to the side giving him better access. 

He sucked on a spot next to your pulse point and you couldn’t help yourself, as you rolled your hips against his  leg, moaning at  the friction  but getting an annoyed huff in response. 

“Quit it...” Nero started, lips still pressed against your neck, “ _ or I’ll bite. _ ”  You wanted to be good for him, you craved his praising words more than you knew; but the temptation of such punishment was too great as  a smirk formed on your face, your hips rolling again in defiance.  He all but growled against your skin, causing your hair to stand on end.

“I warned you, princess.” You felt his teeth graze the skin on your neck , in the curve where it met your shoulder , before he bit down; hard. Your mouth hung open as heat flooded through your body. His finger s  tugged at your nipple, leg pressing further against your hea t  as you shamelessly bucked against his leg, overtaken by the sensation of teeth on skin. It was a rush unlike any you’d felt before. He continued his assault on your neck, moving up to the more sensitive skin and repeating his actions, marking you over and over.

“Ahh- Nero!” You felt the heat wash over you once more, building in your core and releasing as quickly as it had appeared. Your sudden climax took you by surprise as your hips jerked erratically, a ho a rse moan leaving your throat before lips left your skin and your tense body flopped to the mattress. Your breaths were quick and heavy as the  l eg was  removed from between yours , a disgruntled Nero shaking his head as he looked down on you in apparent shame.

“ Here I thought I was punishing you, then you go and get yourself off like that. I didn’t know you had it in you to be such a brat . Whatever will I do with you?” You mentally kicked yourself  for getting carried away. You asked for this yet you still couldn’t slip into the role as easily as he had . The last thing you wanted was to discourage him.

“S-sorry!” You blurted out. “I-I shouldn’t have done that, it wasn’t my place!” You couldn’t look at him, too worried to see his reaction. You saw his arm reach up to begin undoing the restraints and your heart sunk. Once fully undone, he threw them to the side, your arms dropping to the bed as you started moving them back to your body , upset that you had ended it so quickly . 

As quick as a flash, you were flipped on to  your stomach, a new pressure applied to your arms as they were pinned in place above your head. You gasped, eyes widening as the recognition set in; blue spectral claws wrapped around your lower arms, making you immobile once more as a hand slapped against your rear. You yelped in shock ass his hand barrelled down a second time, hitting you harshly. 

“Looks like I’m gonna have to bring  out  the big guns to keep you under wraps, princess.” He suddenly paused, opting to thrust two fingers harshly into your over sensitive core making you writhe, your legs pinned beneath his own, rendering you immobile. He slapped you again with his free hand, causing you to clench around his fingers, body shuddering at the sensations.

“ Ahh \- Nero! P-please, gods please!”  You didn’t know what you were begging for, only that you needed it quickly.  He massaged your inner sweet spot roughly, hand crashing against  your ass  once more.  The pressure on your wrists lightened ever so slightly as a spectral claw ran itself down your back, grazing you  lightly  with its talons , the sensation making your jaw drop once more. 

As quick as  it  started, all movements stopped. He removed his fingers from you , gently stroking your burning rear, spectral hand resting lightly against your hip.  You body ached for more, dying for more contact, for anything he would give. 

“Seems like I  was too lenient with you .” A finger trained down your spine, from the base of your neck to the cleft of your ass. “I’m gonna have you begging for me princess, and then I’m gonna make you beg some more.” You turned your head to the side, face pressed against the mattress to look into his eyes. His pupils were dilated, irises glowing with the faintest of gold hues, very much the look of a predator looking down at its prey. The sight would have filled you with fear if it weren’t for the smug grin on his face, and the reassuring wink he sent you. The sight warmed you in both arousal and reassurance, before fingers entered you suddenly once more, rough and unforgiving. 

You smiled through the moans  as  the spectral claw on your hip lifted them into the air,  forcing you onto your knees before resting against the back of your neck, applying just enough pressure to pin your upper body in place.  Your eyes rolled back in your head as his fingers caressed you from the new angle. 

“Now princess, tell me how much you want my cock and I just might let you have it.” His fingers in you slowed to a torturous pace as he began to languidly stroke himself  in time with his movements .  You breathed heavily, nerves overtaking you from being in such a precarious position, only managing a whine in response. It gained you another slap to each of your ass cheeks.

“ Ahh \- gods Nero; please, please I want it!”  Your face was burning , his fingers no longer moving, just massaging that same spot over and over  causing your hips to jerk involuntarily .

“What do you want? Gonna have to be  clearer than that .” You could hear the smirk in his voice. You’d never imagined he would enjoy it this much, slip into this role so easily, but every word he uttered made between your legs throb more than you thought possible.

“Y-your cock. I want your cock Nero. Please!” He hummed in approval as he removed his fingers, leaving you empty again. He pressed the head against your entrance, rubbing up and down your slit making you groan. His mouth hung open, taking heavy breaths as he struggle d  to keep his eyes open.

“Once more. Tell me once more.” The blue claw around your wrists gripp ed  tighter. 

“Please Nero. Please give me your cock!  I need it, I need  yo -  ahh .”  With that, he pushed himself into you  in one firm movement, his hips flush against you, filling you completely  as you both moaned in unison. 

“Shit, you’re so tight princess.” You could feel him throbbing inside  of  you, a spark of pride shooting through you knowing he was just as wound up as you were. A smile spread up your cheeks at the though, not going unnoticed by the devil hunter. “Oh, I’m  gonna  wipe that smile of your pretty little face.” He said with a smirk before pulling almost completely out of you and slamming back in. Your whole body shook on the impact as he repeated the action  once ,  twice, three times,  before settling into a quicker, harsher pace, both hands settling on your hips, gripping you  bruisingly  tight. 

He pounded into you, moans and curses spilling from both of your lips, his hands all but holding you up as your legs begin to go weak.  “N-Nero... I’m gonna-  I’m   so close !” He pulled out of you almost instantly,  blue claws letting go of you before  flipping you on your back again. 

“Grab the headboard, don’t let go; you got that?”  He growled his demand and y ou obeyed, gripping the wooden slats tightly as your head spun in a haze. “Good girl.” His claws moved from resting on his shoulders to your hips, lifting then off the bed to line you back up with him as he stayed kneeling at the base of the bed. His hands gripped your waist as he pulled you towards him and slowly pushed back into you, spectral arms hoisting your hips in the air. You threw your head back, the new position making you see starts behind your eyelids.

“Shit, Nero! Please, don’t stop, please!”  He continued his  rough pace,  scraping his cock against your walls .

“Don’t worry princess; even if- ahh, even if I could, I wouldn’t want to. You feel... you feel too damn good.” Your knuckles were white from  gripping  the  bed for dear life , throat hoarse as you were reduced to dry pants and groans. Sweat was dripping fro Nero’s brow, the gold in his eyes more prominent as his thrusts became more erratic. A hand moved to toy with your clit, rubbing circles as spectral hands moved your hips back and forth in time with his thrusts.

“Fuck! Like that! Just like that, oh gods Nero!” Your entire body tensed and your climax came over you, hard and intense, flowing through your body as waves of pleasure hit you as you screamed his name. Your name flowed off Nero’s tongue, over and over like a mantra as he pushed himself  in you  to the hilt, coming hard inside you, coating your walls , his body spasming against yours .

Aft e r a few moments, he  slowly lowered your hips, slipping himself out of you as he dropped his body next to yours, lifting your hands from the bed frame and taking them in his own, rubbing his thumbs over them gently as you both lay there breathing through the afterglow. 

“Well fuck.” Nero broke the silence,  a  smile gracing his features as he turned on his side. You followed suit, turning and smiling back. Nero's cheeks were tinted red as his eyes darted from yours, a sudden bout of bashful ness overcoming him. 

“I err... I hope I wasn’t too rough with you. Do you need me to get you  anyth -"  You cut him off with a gentle kiss to his lips as you both melted at the contact . 

“That was more amazing that I ever imagined it would be. Trust me baby, you did amazingly.” His cheeks flushed a darker red as you chuckled, kissing his forehead. “I think I’ll have my soppy Nero back next time though otherwise I won’t be able to sit comfortably for a week.” He mumbled something incoherent in response with a pout. “I love you.” You  said as you  brushed his cheek softly with your hand. He place d  his own over it, pressing it further into his cheek.

“I love you too.”  His eyes met yours again as he smiled softly, before stretching his limbs and sighing. “Right, how about I run us a bath  and then we find some crappy horror movie to watch?” 

“Sounds like a plan! As long as there’s zombies! And not the scary ones, but the ones that look like they’ve got ham stapled to their faces!” You face lit up at the thought as Nero rose from the bed. You cheekily slapped his ass as he was walking away and winked a s  he turned around.

“Your turn next time, big boy.”


	9. That's the spot! (Dante x reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I love Dante too much. Can you something like Reader has a crush on Dante and offers to give him a massage? I’ll leave it up to you whether he knows they have a crush on him. Please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request received by anonymous ask on tumblr. Had a bit of fun with this one :P

“Oh God (Y/N)! Right there, oh yeah that’s the spot! Don’t stop! I never knew you were this good with your hands!”

  
Your face glowed bright red. You could feel your heartbeat in your cheeks as you kneaded the knots out of Dante's back, straddling the backs of his legs on the bed. You had seen him stretching and groaning, obviously uncomfortable sat at his desk and thought you’d try to help him relieve a bit of tension.

  
The thought never crossed your mind that the reason Lady and Trish wished you luck and sniggered as they left the building was because.. he was so damn vocal!

  
You just hoped and prayed Nero didn’t decide to drop in because there was no way in hell that he would believe that you were only massaging the man below you.

  
“Ahh, yeah, right there! God that feels so good!”

  
You weren’t going to lie, the noises he was making was getting you flushed and also... moderately aroused. You had liked the older devil hunter for a while now, but past his usually flirtatious remarks, it had never escalated from there.

  
You enjoyed the excuse to get your hands on his chiselled body, but this was beyond your wildest dreams.

  
Your hands slowed as your mind wandered, and you could feel his head turning to face you.

  
“You alright there babe? You can stop if your arms are aching, I know I can be hard work! Whole lots muscle mass to get through, am I right?”

  
You quickly pushed his head back down towards the bed to stop his gaze falling on you. No way were you letting him see your face right now.

  
“N-no I’m fine!” you stuttered, clearly flustered. “I can go for a bit longer... don’t want to stop while your enjoying yourself so much.” You added the last part quiet, under your breath.

  
“Fine be me babe. Wouldn’t want to spoil your fun either!”

  
There was that shit eating grin you loved to much, as he turned to smirk up at you. You grabbed the pillow and shoved it in his face in embarrassment as you started kneading at his shoulders again, as he started back up with his moans.

*****

(Later that night after Trish and Lady returned from their mission)

  
“So,” the blonde spoke, directed toward you and Dante, “How was the massage? Hope you didn’t scare the poor girl off with your err...”

  
“Sweet abs?” Dante interjected. Trish shook her head. “Nah, she said she’s more than happy to help me again any time, ain’t that right babe?”

  
You stayed silent, hiding your face your magazine, flushed red again as the girls giggles between themselves

  
Damn that man.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but I couldn't help but think of Phoebe from Friends :P


	10. Get help (Virgil and Dante parody)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn, has anyone ever thought about Vergil and Dante as Loki and Thor ?
> 
> Because, excuse me, Dante and Vergil doing “get help” destroyed me. 
> 
> Prompt by anquis on tumblr. I couldn't resist!

The music was faint in the elevator, as the Sparda twins slowly descended through the building, side by side. They’d unfortunately ran into one another during a mission to take out the head of a large corporation who was, of course, a demon.

  
It was the first time they’d seen each other in a few months, and would likely be the last for a while longer. Too much had happened between them over the years, yet they always found themselves meeting one way or another. Although neither of them would ever admit it to the other, they enjoyed these moments.

  
They both knew however, they could never stay together. It was too much of a risk to both themselves and the world.

  
“Virgil, I thought the world of you.” The younger brother started. “I thought we were going to fight side by side forever but, at the end of the day, you’re you and I’m me.” He looked towards his brother who was listening intently, blue eyes gazing towards the elevator doors, avoiding direct eye contact. “I don’t know, maybe there’s still some good in you but, let’s be honest; our paths diverged a long time ago.”

  
Virgil’s eyes drifted to his younger brothers, then to the floor as he nodded his head slowly. “Yeah.” He exhaled. “it’s probably for the best that we never see each other again.”

“Well it’s what you always wanted.” Dante added all too quickly, as he patted his brother harshly on the back, gaining an exasperated huff.

  
The air was thick with tension as they were each strongly aware of the others presence. Dante was also aware that the moment the doors opened, they would be greeted by a small horde of demons, knowing of the twins' presence, and what they had done to their master. An idea shot into Dante’s head.

“Let’s do get help.” He blurted out, a smug grin on his face as he looked over his shoulder at his twin.

“...What?” Virgil turned to face him, a bemused look stricken his face.

“Get help.” Dante repeated.

“No.”

“Come on you love it.” Dante pressed.

“I hate it.” Vergil responded, clearly unimpressed by the suggestion.

“It’s great, it works every time.” The younger responded.

“Its humiliating.”

“Do you have a better plan.” His grin growing ever wider as Virgil’s face scrunched in disgust.

“No-"

“We’re doing it.” Dante decided 

“We are _not_ doing get help.” The eldest had the final words in the matter, as they both returned to face the elevator doors.

*PING*

The elevator reached its destination and the doors opened to Virgil slouched over Dante’s shoulder, arm around his neck, hanging limply next to him. 

“GET HELP, PLEASE!” Dante shouted, as he dragged Virgil out of through the doors along with him, his feet dragging against the floor. “MY BROTHER IS DYING, GET HELP!.” He continued, panic on his face. The small group of humanoid looking demons who were awaiting their arrival looked on in uncertainty, as they made their way towards the twins, raising their weapons at the spectacle, preparing to fight. Without warning, Dante wrapped his hand around his brother’s waist, picked him up and threw him into the demons. “HELP HIM!” He yelled while doing so.

  
Virgil’s body hit the group with astounding force, as the demons were reduced to dust against the floor, Virgil landing inelegantly next to the pile, causing it to wisp up in a cloud around him.

  
“Classic “ Dante beamed, a huge smug grin on his face, obviously pleased at how well his plan worked.

  
Virgil stood with an exasperated gasp, dusting the ash off his coat. “Still hate it. It's humiliating.”

  
“Well not for me it's not.” The younger retorted, waltzing past the other.

“Fool.” He muttered, begrudgingly following his brothers steps. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't take credit for this idea (credit given in summary) and all speech is quoted directly from Thor: Ragnarock. 
> 
> Its worrying how well the quotes fit in with the context of DMC. It was meant to be! :P


	11. Up and away (Dante x reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person 1 complaining about how long the walk to wherever is, and Person 2 constantly telling them to shut up and that they're almost there. After Person 1 doesn't stop complaining, Person 2 picks Person 1 up like a child and tells them that's what they get for complaining like a child, and carries them all the way there. "If you're going to act like a child, I'm going to treat you like a child. Shut the hell up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from tumblr user: otp-fanfic-ideas.

You had been walking for a long, long time. In fact, you were sure Dante didn’t have a clue where you were going and that you were actually lost. The streets and alleys you were both walking down seemed to be repeating themselves, and you were sure you’d already walked past that same Chinese place at least twice.

  
“...Dante?” You questioned, sighing with weariness. “Do you have any fucking idea where we’re going? Like seriously, it feels like we’ve been walking hours and you said this would be a quick job!”

  
You stopped in your tracks as the white haired man did the same. He sighed audibly and turned on his heels, arms crossed across his wide chest.

  
“Are you seriously doubting me?” He pulls a hauntingly pained expression. “Now that hurts babe. When have I ever led you astray?”

  
You opened your mouth to speak, preparing yourself to list off the multitude of occasions where the very same had happened. Dante interrupted before you could start, raising his hands in defeat.

  
“Actually, don’t answer that. Look I know we’ve had a few mishaps in our time as partners, but I swear I know exactly where that guy was talking about. We’ll be there in no time, just a few more streets, I swear it on my title as legendary devil hunter Dante.” He finished with a smug grin. _That ego of his_ you thought.

  
You hated to admit it, but the smugness and overconfidence he carries in his every step was one of your favourite things about him. You loved it when that grin of his was directed towards you, but you never had the guts to say.

  
“Fine.” You mimicked his earlier defeated motion with your arms and started trudging towards him again.

  
“Why what’s up babe? Don’t tell me your legs are getting tired? What happened to your amazing stamina you always brag about?” He winked at you, as you turned your head away slightly to try and hide the blush on your cheeks.

  
“I just hate walking, it’s so slow and takes too long. It must be almost midnight by now and we still aren’t there! But you insisted we couldn’t bring the bike because it would make too much noise and would be too awkward around these back streets. Sounds like a cop out to me...” You stopped next to Dante, having finally dragged your feet to line with his. You heard him sigh.

  
“You got me there partner, sharper than a Hell Caina’s scythe you are.” Arms crossed again, he leans over to look down at you. “Now what if it were the case, just hypothetically, that I took the long way around, took a few wrong turns and left the bike back at the shop deliberately. Now why would I possibly do that?”

The smirk on his face suggested there was definitely an answer he was after, but you were too exasperated to try and figure it out.

  
“I dunno Dante. I don’t normally question your motives. I get dragged along for the ride either way so it’s not like it matters “

  
He chuckled and lifted your head up with his thumb and forefinger on your chin, forcing your eyes to meet his own dazzling blue ones. “Because I wanted to spend some time together with...” he paused only to press his finger to your nose. “...you.” He finished, removing his finger with a pleased look on his face.

  
_Oh._

  
“Why is it such a surprise to you babe?” He asked, seeing the clearly bemused look on your face. “For the last week or so, all our missions have been solo. We’ve barely had a chance to talk in between, and I’ve missed getting on your nerves. “

  
That was true. You’d been so busy with work, you hadn’t even realised it had been so long since you both last spoke. You smiled softly, flattered that he was thinking about you.

  
“Aww...” you started, punching him in the shoulder affectionately, “don’t be such a sap. It doesn’t suit you.” You smiled up at him, then looked back down at your feet. “Still, I wish you’d have just said something rather than dragging me out to the middle of nowhere like this. We still aren’t there and we have to get back somehow.” You huffed, and shook your weary legs to try and bring some life back to them.

  
“Well, where there’s a will there’s a way, and I definitely have a way of getting us there in about 10 seconds flat.” He looked at you with a glimmer in his eyes and a huge grin on his face.

  
_Uh oh_.

  
“Wa-wait Dante. Don’t you dare do what I think you’re going to!”

  
Too late. He picked you up from around your waist, and slung you over his shoulder, much like a fireman would. There was a flash of light and heat below you, as the leather coat you were leaning against turned to scales, and the hand holding the small of your back nearly doubled in size. Wings sprouted from his back beneath your face as you heard him laugh in that deep demonic voice.

  
“Dante!” You shouted, punching and kicking at his carapace in protest, as he kicked off from the ground to hover in mid air. You knew what was coming next and it was a sensation you would never get used to. He knew how much you hated when he did this and the laugh echoing through his chest made you even more aware that he knew exactly what he was doing.

  
“If you're going to act like a child, I'm going to treat you like a child. Shut the hell up." With that, he launched himself into the air at a ridiculous speed, as the air shot out of your lungs.

  
You were going to kill him for this later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to include a bit of fluff because Dante would just be the sweetest I'm sure :3


	12. Turbulence (SFW, Dante x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @FandomHell97 on Tumblr:  
> Can I request a fic of Dante and his s/o kinda like you're Up and Away fic but maybe the s/O is curious and shyly asks Dante how it is to fly and he shows her? I just thought it would be cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's take this a sequel to "Up and Away". Can;t help but write Dante like this!

"I’ll meet you  there  babe,  gonna  get a head start and make sure it’s not looking too messy.” You winced as he summoned his sword into his hand and proceeded to impale himself through the stomach , something that you were sure you’d never get used to.

“Geez, surely there has to be a better way of doing that. It’s just nasty.” After an explosion of energy blasted hot air into your face, a hulking red demon stood where Dante once was, slightly hovering above the ground. Although unnerving and menacing in equal amounts, you couldn’t deny the sheer beauty of his new  form . It radiated raw power from every inch of its  body  as its scales crackled with energy.

“ _ See you in five _ .” __ The words were spoken from deep within his chest and raised the hairs on your arms as your body responded unconsciously in fear to the being before you. He didn’t scare you, but just being around him like this sent your senses, acute from years of demon hunting into overdrive. Your mind kept your body stilled, but every nerve in your body was telling you to flee. It had happened the same the first time he triggered into his normal form, but after a while you grew accustomed to the feeling of the potent demonic energy being right at your side. This however, would probably take a bit more getting used to. 

You sighed as he ascended like lightening into the sky, shooting off the ground as if fired from a cannon, leaving crackling ground in his wake. You headed in his general direction on foot, the pace of a light jog in the hope that you would arrive before he had finished off the bulk of the fighting himself.

You muttered away to yourself, frustrated that you were so much slower than him and that the gap in your strength had grown even wider. The first time he had decided to fly to his destination rather than walk for a “change of scenery”, he had asked if you wanted to join him. You would be lying if you said you weren’t curious to know how it felt, the freedom of owning the skies, of looking down at everyone and everything from dizzying heights. To be cradled in his arms as you did so... you felt your face heat up at the thought. You brought your hands to your face as you shook your head.

“Stupid brain, stupid brain.” You slapped your hands to the side of your face in an attempt to knock the thoughts out of your mind. “Stupid Dante...” You dragged your feet, pouting your lips as you exhaled out of your nose in a huff. You had rejected his offer outright, playing it off as some kind of fear of heights, when really it was the thought of the closeness that terrified you... and excited you. 

You quickened your pace again, snapping yourself from your thoughts as you cursed, you’d taken too long you just knew it. Low and behold, by the time you reached your destination Dante was finishing off the last of the stragglers. You stood an observed the sight unfolding; his huge figure waving his ridiculous sword, cleaving the grunt demon in two: Never stood a chance. 

“Now that’s just complete overkill right there,” You shouted across the field, Dante’s form dropping to the ground as scales and spikes faded away. 

“Yeah well,  gotta  let them know who’s boss, am I right?” You sighed . Another job, another fruitless effort and now you had to get back to the shop again. “ Gotta  admit though,” he started as he approached you, “I looked totally  badass  didn’t I?” He nudged you playfully with his elbow as you rolled your eyes.

“I mean, you were basically done by the time I got here. Leave some for me next time or I’m gonna start getting bored.” You turned to start walking back to the shop begrudgingly.

“Well that’s your fault for being too slow.”

“Oh pardon me oh mighty one, if you happen to remember correctly, I don’t have freaky demon wings. Bit hard to keep up with you when your shooting through the air.” Your voice was laced with sarcasm to cover the irritation that rattled through you. 

“ Oh  but I do.” He responded with a smirk, looking all too pleased with himself. “The offer still stands you know. We could be back at the shop in ten seconds flat if you would allow me to be the pilot of your flight.” He bent his knee and leaned over into a mock bow, holding his hand out for you to take, winking at you in the process.

You scoffed, turning away in apparent annoyance to hide the blush creeping up your cheeks. You really couldn’t be bothered to walk back, but you couldn’t get the image of being bridal carried in his large demon arms out of your mind. You took a deep breath and turned back around to be met with his hulking form where Dante once stood, in the same pose you remember. 

You couldn’t help but giggle at the sight; it looked ridiculous. Such strength and power bowing before you. Well, even at a bow he towered over you, his large hand still outstretched.

“Hmph, fine.” You pouted. “But only this once, and only because I’m equal parts curious and tired. Don’t think I’m making a habit out of this.” 

His chest thrummed with a guttural chuckle. “ _ Time to  _ _ board _ _  then ma’am.”  _ With a tut and a roll of your eyes you took his hand as he heaved you towards his body. His scales were cooler than you had anticipated having never touched them against your skin before. The air around him hummed, but not with heat as you had expected. They were hard and rough to the touch, but much less rock-like than you had thought they would be. Your cheeks began to heat at the contact, your mind reeling at what was to come. You were hoping he wouldn’t notice your face as you hid within his scales.

You gasped as his large hands scooped you from the ground to place you... over his shoulder? This wasn’t right, this wasn’t how you imagined it at all. A hand pressed against your back holding you in place as you started to shuffle uncomfortably.

“D-Dante, what are you-”

“ _ And we are cleared for take-off!”  _ Your stomach lept into your throat.

“Dante wai-” He launched you both into the air at incredible speed, the air in your lungs left at the ground below. You wanted to scream, to shout his name, to kick and scratch at him but your body was unable to move under the shock. Your eyes watered as the cool air battered your hair into your face. You gripped onto any spikes within reach for dear life until you stilled. Your knuckles were white, your throat raspy and your eyes sore as you blinked and gasped for air.

“Da-Dante you absolute piece of-” You stopped, stunned into silence as your vision focussed again. You were hovering about 1000 feet in the air over the city, the lights from the building lighting up the ground like stars in the sky. Dante adjusted his grip on you to move you into his arms, seemingly done with the fun and games, as you held onto one of his large horns for purchase. 

“Wow... this- this is really something. I can see why you do this a lot.” You felt his chest vibrate with what could have been a hum or a purr as he held you close. “So, you’re an ass,” you poked him in the chest, near the large crack in his scaled, “ buuuut  I guess it was worth it.” 

You both stayed there in silence for a few moments before Dante started grumbling. 

“ _ Ahh shit.”  _

“Dante, what’s wrong?” Your eyes widened in horror as the scaly arms holding you began to dissipate into human arms, along with his stomach, then his chest. “Dante? DANTE?!” Panic struck your whole body when you saw how wide his eyes were, as the demonic façade wore away. 

“Shit, we stayed up here too long. I can only keep it up for a little bit!” As his wings on his back began to fade, your whole body lurched as you began to freefall, Dante’s arms wrapped tightly around you. You couldn’t tell if you were screaming, the air was whipping past you too fast, your lungs struggling to fill with the onslaught of sensations hitting you.

 You wouldn’t survive this fall, you knew it. Dante would be fine in a few hours, maybe even minutes, but your weak human body would turn to nothing more than a red splat against the pavement at the impact. You gripped onto Dante for dear life as you closed your eyes tightly, awaiting your fate.

You felt his arms moving, shaking you slightly. No, he wasn’t shaking you, it was his body shaking. You opened your eyes for a split second, long enough to see the smile on Dante’s face, as laughter erupted from his chest.  _ No, he hasn’t, he wouldn’t _  you thought.

“We apologise for the turbulence! We will be arriving at our destination shortly!” Before you could react, his body changed again, returning to the hulking form, wings sprouting from his back as he took to the air once more, continuing your original course. You had no words, no words and no reaction. You stayed still in his arms for the next few seconds before you reached solid ground once more.

You pushed yourself out of his arms immediately before toppling to the ground, your legs completely useless. From his shadow, you saw Dante had shifted back to his human form.

“And we have reached-”

“Don’t.” One word was all you could say, laced with malice, so much so Dante took a step back. You wobbled your way back to your feet, pleased that he didn’t outstretch an arm towards you as you would have had to fight the temptation to slice it clean off. “Don’t say a word. Not. One. Word.” There was nothing you could say or do to express how you currently felt, only silence seemed fitting as you hobbled your way into the shop.

Dante sheepishly followed, face expressionless at your pure show of rage. If it was possible for him to be scared of a human, he would have been. He held his tongue as long as physically possible.

“Babe-”

“Ah.” You held your hand up, silencing him, as you took a deep breath. “I am going to bed. I will not be coming out until I have regained enough of my self-control that I won’t stab you through the chest multiple times if I look at you. Goodnight and good-day.” 

You started up the stairs as Dante stood in dumbfounded silence. “Oh, and I will  _ never _  be flying with you again... EVER!” You slammed the door to your bedroom and collapsed on the bed. 

Whether it was from the adrenaline or a result of you picturing Dante's face in your head you’ll never know, but you began to laugh uncontrollably into your pillow. Your emotions began to calm and you bundled up under your quilt.

“He’s such a fucking ass.”


	13. Come in me (V x male!reader, NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "there's a lot of fics involving like V and the reader doing the do and in the heat of the moment they ask him to finish inside of them and well that just got me to thinking if it the other way around, be it by toy or by male!reader, where he's the one begging you to come inside him"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... [fivetail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveTail/pseuds/FiveTail) calls me a filthy enabler... well right back at ya! So have some smut for your troubles! Male!reader x Bottom!V, NSFW!

“God V, you’re so beautiful.” You looked up at your lover from your position between his legs, licking your lips as you drink in the view. You slowly stroked his cock, enjoying how his body twitches at the touch, how his hand is raised to his lips to hide his expressions and his voice. You could still see his flushed face, heated from your ministrations, and his glazed eyes watching you intently. 

You run your tongue up the underside of his length, enjoying how his eyes roll back into his head, as you tease the tip, pumping the base slowly with your hand. His muffled whimpers are all the motivation you need to spur you on, as you take him back further into your mouth, sucking lightly and teasing him with the flat of your tongue. His hips raise from the bed, pushing himself further towards your throat, breathy gasps escaping his lips, as his hand grasps for the duvet, balling into a fist. You remove yourself from him once more, bringing your fingers to your mouth to wet them.

“Aren’t we sensitive today?” You wrap your arm around his thigh, positioning your fingers against his entrance as you stroke the puckered hole gently. V gasps and shudders beneath you as you work your way up his torso, planting kisses as you go, running your tongue from his collarbone up his  neck , just as you know he likes it. You breathe against his ear. “I’m going to have an  _ especially  _ good time with you tonight, sweet.” 

You slide one of your fingers into him, groaning at how willingly he accepts you. You press your lips to his, drawing him into a heated open-mouthed kiss, as you slide a second finger in, just as easily as the first. He moans breathlessly against your mouth as you curl your fingers, his body jerking beneath you as you press against that sweet spot. 

“Ahh- love, please...” He begged against your lips as you slipped in a third finger, his back arching as you mercilessly kneaded his insides. 

“You’re always so good for me V, so responsive.” You hissed through your teeth as his hand suddenly wrapped around your aching cock, gripping you tightly and pumping you with uneven and desperate movements.

“A-as are you. Always so quick to m-make me come undone.” V’s eyes met with yours with an intensity that made your heart skip a beat. The desire bubbling in the pit of your stomach burst, lighting a fire that burned up through your chest and left your throat as a growl.

“Shit V.” You pulled your fingers from him, the desire becoming too much to bear. “I can’t wait any longer, I need you now.” He removed his hand from you, replacing it with sheets as he squirmed anticipating what was to come. You leant down for one last urgent kiss, running your fingers though his hair before moving yourself towards his lower half. You grabbed the lube and a condom from the bedside table as you went, before V’s hand grabbed your wrist. He looked at you, then to your hand as he struggled to meet your gaze.

“Could you perhaps... not use one tonight...please?” Your eyes widened as he reached to remove the condom from your grip. The fires in your belly were stoked further by the brashness of his request. 

“ Oh  I suppose so, since you asked so nicely.”  You smiled at his timid face, throwing the condom to the floor as you continued to move down the bed.  You popped open the lid of the tube and began coating your twitching cock. “Well, since we’re making requests tonight...” You sealed the bottle before dropping it to the side. Your hands moved to his hips, a sudden shyness overwhelming you. “....could you...kneel in front of me like... you know?” His eyes darted from yours to the side, his face flushing further as he lifted himself off the bed, crawling onto all fours in front of you. He absent-mindedly arched his back, pointing his ass further towards you.

“I-is this how you would like me?” You could only let out a sigh as you dug your fingers into his hips, lining yourself up with him.

“Oh yes V,” you pressed into him slowly, mouth agape as he sucked you in, “exactly like that.” With a final harder thrust, you were fully sheathed in him, hips flush against his ass. Your breaths were shaky as you tried to keep your composure, giving V time to adjust. You could see his back moving with each heavy intake of breath, his head hung listlessly from his shoulders. The sight alone had you already twitching inside of him. 

You started to move, beginning with long, languid strokes, savouring how he feels wrapped around you, so warm and welcoming. You teasingly jerk your hips roughly a few times, relishing how V’s movements change. His back arches as his head lifts up. His shoulders tense as his hands ball into fists gripping the quilt. You smile watching him as your gasps turn to moans, your pace quickening trying to spur on more beautiful reactions from the poet.

“Ahh, ah! H-harder. P-please love.” His voice was raspy as strangled moans erupted from him at your sudden change in pace. Your hips slapped against his ass as you began to pound into him, his back arching exquisitely with each harsh movement. You could only watch in admiration as he threw his head back, pleas and moans flowing from his lips as his whole body shook. His trembling arms eventually gave way beneath him as he pushed his face into the quilt to muffle his voice, his hands and arms writhing to grab anything for purchase. You slowed your thrusts, not wanting it to end just yet.

“V, please; let me see you, let me hear you.” You ran your fingers across his back, tracing the sweat slicked patterns of the tattoos on his skin. You took a few deep breaths, stilling yourself inside of him, as your body trembled with desire. 

“Please, don’t stop.” Your eyes drifted to meet his, now staring directly at you. His face had turned, half buried in the quilt, a single green eye piercing you to your very core. His side swept bangs now hung over his face, damp with sweat as his mouth hung open gasping for air as if each one would be his last. You dug your fingers into his hips as you began thrusting feverishly. You couldn’t keep your composure, you couldn’t hold back, not when he was looking at you with such an expression of pure want. 

You weren’t going to last much longer, so you planned to make it count. For the next while you became lost, lost in a sea of moans, whines and slapping skin. With V no longer stifling his voice, you were nearing your end. You leant your torso over his, leaning your weight on one arm to the side of him, snaking the other around his hip, grabbing his pre-come soaked cock. His reaction was immediate; his hands scrambled against the  sheets;  his legs shook beneath you as you pumped him in time with your thrusts. 

“P-please love.” He whimpered, the dryness of his throat echoing in his words. “I want you t-to stay inside. When you finish.” 

“V, w-what are you saying?” You mind was fogged, no coherency remained as all your focus was on the movements of the man's body in front of you. He began to shudder more violently, you knew he was close, so close.

“Ahh, c-come inside of me, please love!” His words drove you to the end, his desperate plea took you over the edge as, after a few rough thrusts you came, shooting your seed against his inner walls, the bliss of releasing with him wrapped around you proving almost too much. You continued with a few more thrusts, frantically pumping V’s cock as his whole body tensed, letting go. His knuckles turned white from the grip; his mouth hung open with a silent scream as strangled gasps rattled in his throat. His hips thrust desperately as he sprayed his seed onto your hand and the sheets, his walls pulsing around your cock making you bite back a moan. You both collapsed into a heap, your softening cock still nestled within him as your bodies shook in tandem, slick with sweat, as you gasped for air. 

You lay like that for a few moments, as if time itself had stopped. There were no words spoken, only lazy traces of fingers on skin, and glances cast between heavy lidded eyes. Eventually you pulled yourself free, eliciting a sigh from V, as you shuffled up towards the pillows to hold him in your arms. He rested his head against your chest as you nuzzled your face in his hair, inhaling his scent. 

“ _ Love and harmony combine,”  _ V begins, “ _ and around our souls entwine. While thy branches mix with  _ _ mine _ _  an-” _

_ “and our roots together join.” _  You finished. You felt him smirk against your chest as you held him close, planting a gentle kiss on the top of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God bless our discord :')


	14. Skinny love (V x Reader, angst, SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From anon on tumblr: May I request a angst V/reader ficlet based on the song “Skinny Love” by Bon Iver? I was listening to it yesterday and the line “And in the morning I’ll be with you, but it will be a different kind.” hit me in the worst way thinking about how V’s time is limited with the person he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah the angst, why do you do this to me!? ;_; I tried my best to integrate the song but the scene just kind of flowed a certain way in my mind. I hope this is OK! Honestly though, thank you for the request, it was heartbreaking...ly fun to write!

> _Come on skinny love just last the year_    
>  _Pour a little salt we were never here_

V gently tucked your hair behind your ear, being careful not to disturb you. He looked down from his book, smiling softly at your sleeping face. Your mouth hung open, your breaths catching in your throat slightly causing you to snore ever so lightly. You never were an elegant sleeper, but you knew V never cared. You had fallen asleep on his lap, arm sprawled across his thighs, the rest of your body cocooned under the sheets. 

V often stayed awake at nights, too afraid to sleep and let his guard down, too anxious with thoughts of the future for his mind to rest. He could tell from the size of the  Qliphoth , from the  amount  of corpses that now littered the streets that he would have to take action soon. He had tried and failed once already, and he didn’t plan to fail again. He couldn’t allow  Urizen  to continue terrorising the world; your world. He had to be stopped, and he was becoming painfully aware of what must be done to achieve that. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to tell you; you who was so willing to accept him, so willing to spend your waking hours with him and so willing to love him. 

As if sensing his inner turmoil, Griffon formed, perching at the foot of the bed with a look of somewhat concern on his face.

“ Ya  know you could just leave now Shakespeare. She’s a heavy sleeper, she wouldn’t even stir.” Shadow formed on the floor beside the bed at his words, raising her hackles and hissing quietly at the other demon. “What kitty? You know I’m right. He’s just  gonna  keep torturing himself over this when he knows he doesn’t really have a choice,  ain’t  that right, V?”

V was still watching your face, taking in the words of his companion but unsure how to respond. It was true, he couldn’t stay. He was the only one who could stop this massacre completely, and he knew that even if he didn’t, his body wouldn’t survive. You would have to watch him fall apart, break into pieces before your eyes, and even he wasn’t selfish enough to do that to you. Instead, he was selfish enough to keep you blissfully unaware of the future, to indulge himself in emotions and feelings once long forgotten, all the while knowing that you would end up hurt and alone.

He had considered the possibility of returning after his reunion with Urizen, but he knew how fickle Vergil could be. He had tried to embrace his human emotions once before, but that had only led him to becoming more fearful of them as a result. Love was indeed terrifying. More than once he had found himself staring death in the eye, only to find himself more concerned with your safety than his own. It was likely these memories alone would be enough to scare Vergil from ever returning to your side, and even if he did; Vergil wasn’t V. Would you even accept him? The contrasts in their personalities were so stark that even if some semblance of V remained within him, would it be recognisable? He sighed, his heart heavy with turmoil as he cupped the hand gripping his thigh with his own.

_ “To see a world in a grain of sand, and heaven in a wild flower. To hold infinity in the palm of your hand, and eternity in an hour.  _ I know what must be done Griffon, and I do not intend to stray further from the intended path; I have already strayed enough.”

“You bet your ass you have. I  dunno  what was going through your mind when you thought it was a good idea to hole her up in here instead of just sending her on her way. Would have made both your lives easier. A pretty face never stopped you doing it before!” V decided not to respond to his obvious jab, knowing fine well that as a part of him, Griffon knew of his feelings towards you, even if he didn’t necessarily understand them.

“I will admit my selfishness kept compelling me to come back when it may have been in her best interests for me to leave. However, the thought of doing so filled me with the worry of returning one day to find the building empty, or worse. This body of mine is too self-indulgent for its own good, and she was all too happy to indulge me.”  Your  had twitched under his; he could only hope you were having a pleasant dream. 

Griffon fluffed his feathers, the weight of V’s emotions making him uncomfortable. “You do realise it’s tomorrow, right V? When the kid is coming, when you’re climbing back up that glorified house plant, when you  plan to  _ return to  _ _ Urizen _ _?! _ You need to decide Shakespeare, and you need to decide quickly what you plan t-”

“I have already made my decision, Griffon.” V cut him off, voice sharp like cut glass. “I plan to leave like any other day. She does not need to know more than she already does, anything more will only cause her unnecessary pain.” You murmured against his lap as a concerned expression adorned his features.

“ So  it’s for her sake not yours, is that what you’re telling yourself? Because- and I’m just being honest here- to me it seems like your hiding this from her because you’re too ashamed to tell her the truth. You don’t want her to look at you the same way he doe-” Griffon stopped himself as he sensed the fire welling behind V’s eyes, his face scrunched with anger at the words being spoken, mirroring his own thoughts that he had buried deep within himself.

He had no retort; he was unable to deny Griffon’s words as they cut into him like daggers. He had no right to be annoyed at his familiar, but it was still an easier option than directing it towards himself. 

“I... appreciate your honesty, however the outcome will remain the same either way. I will leave tomorrow and will not return. Whatever may return to her will not be the same. What will remain of me will be her memories of our time together and I... would rather not taint them.” Griffon fluffed his feathers again.

“Well, suit yourself. It’s your funeral Shakespeare. Might  wanna  make sure the kid doesn’t spill the beans though. I assume part of your plan is making sure he gets back here alive.” That much was true. V hadn’t intended on having any further casualties, but with how things had gone so far, nothing was certain.

“Yes, I plan to speak with him tomorrow. I would have liked to keep the truth from Nero as well but, it may prove difficult given the circumstances. However, I do believe he will keep his lips sealed for her sake.” Looking up, V noticed the sun beginning to beat against the curtains signalling that morning was arriving, much quicker than he would have liked. “For  now  thought, I would like some privacy. I intend to leave behind only good memories of our final morning together.”

“Pff, whatever  loverboy . We know when we aren’t wanted. C’mon kitty.” Griffon dissipated, returning to black ink across V’s torso, Shadow following shortly after with a quiet purr. V brushed his fingers tenderly across your face, bringing you back to consciousness slowly. He smiled as your eyes slowly opened, his chest becoming suddenly heavy as you hummed and nuzzled his thighs.

“Good morning my wildflower.” He ran his hands through your hair, massaging your scalp. “I apologise for waking you from your dreams so early, but I must leave soon for urgent business. Until that time comes, however, I’m yours in my entirety.”

> _And now all your love is wasted,_    
>  _And then who the hell was I?_    
>  _And I'm breaking at the britches,_    
>  _And at the end of all your lines._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This could be interpreted as a prequel to a previous fic I wrote (The Greatest Gift) if you wanted to think of it that way! :3


	15. You call that a joke? (Dante x reader, SFW, fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante’s new devil trigger form definitely took some time to get used to. It may have had something to do with the fact that he took it upon himself to scare the absolute bejesus out of you the first time he displayed his new form to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a little something I wrote as an attempt at a different request but it didn’t fit the theme quite right. Just something a bit daft.

“Babe...”  You grumbled in your bed as you stirred. You could have swore you heard-

“Babe!” Oh what was it now. You heard the incessant shouting coming from downstairs. You turned over to face the door and opened one of your eyes.

“BABE! Shit get down here, there’s a demon. I can’t  ahh -” Oh God. You heard a bang akin to small explosion as you panicked and scrambled out of bed. You grabbed your weapons, nearly tripping over your own feet with drowsiness as you slammed the bedroom door open and rushed downstairs.

“Dante?!” As you dashed into the front room of the shop, your mouth dropped open at the sight before you. A huge demon, burning with energy and power floated in the centre of the room. Its wings were spread behind it, displaying its impressive bulk. Your eyes were wide with fear, whatever this thing was, you knew it was too much to handle alone. 

“Dante!” You shouted again, eyes darting around the room  trying to locate the devil hunter . Your breath hitched in your throat as your eyes met with its own, its head now turned towards where you were standing. It exhaled from its mouth causing a puff of steam to form from between its huge teeth. You were glued to the spot in fear. Its whole body slowly turned to face  you,  your eyes too fixated on its own to notice the ethereal swords form as if from nowhere at its sides. As fast as you  realised  they were there, they were shooting towards you at incredible speed. 

Your weapons were knocked from your hands within a split second, leaving you completely defenceless. A low grumble from its chest reverberated through your entire being as the demon angled itself in your direction before flying straight towards you. You were unable to even gasp as it hurtled towards you, crashing your body against the wall behind you. The air left your lungs suddenly, leaving you unable to make a single noise, your mouth only hung open as time seemed to come to a standstill. You anticipated the worst as its head lowered to your level, your eyes closing instinctively as you tried to turn away from the heat radiating from its body. 

You felt a hot breath against the side of your face as you awaited the feeling of teeth. Instead, your senses reeled when you heard only a single, guttural word leave its throat.

“Jackpot.” 

Your eyes shot open, suddenly aware of the adrenaline coursing through your veins as you turned your head back to face the demon. The corners of its mouth were raised as high as seemed possible, as all your adrenaline began to change course from flight to fight.

“Dante...” You practically growled his name as your body seethed with rage, your eyes aflame with anger almost as hot as the demon’s body. “I swear to all that is unholy... that if that’s you in there... I will literally tear your balls from your body and shove them up your asshole!” 

The demons body began to rumble, vibrations from its stomach, up its chest, through it throat until... it began to roar with laughter; an unholy noise that would have been terrifying and unnerving in any other situation. 

“ Ahahahaha ! Oh shit Dante, you’re in for it now!” You heard another younger voice from across the room, as your hands balled into fists.

“Nero...” The malice laced in your voice startled him, as his face slowly appeared from behind the couch, peering over nervously. “You have exactly 5 seconds to get the fuck out of here before I decide to tear your new arm off and use it to-” You didn’t get to finish before he  scarpered, the  door to the shop slam ming  shut. 

Your attention returned to the slowly forming devil hunter that was standing in front of you, the scales and horns of his face giving way to stubble and white hair, the same shit eating grin the devil wore moments earlier spreading across his face.

“ Gotcha  babe.”  You saw red behind your eyelids at his words. Y ou  ploughed  your knee into his crotch, and your fist into his face, before retreating back to your room.  He lay doubled over on the floor groaning from the only successful method you knew to actually hurt the man, as his nose bled profusely. You knew it would heal but you had learnt  to take satisfaction in any blood loss you could inflict on him. 

The following morning, Nico  and Kyrie dragged the two men in front of you, each held painfully by the ear after being thoroughly scolded for their stupidity.  They stuttered out apologies as you glared at  them. If looks could kill  they’d have been corpses on the floor. 


	16. Sweet dreams are made of V (V x reader, slight NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about the reader having a wet dream about V. While she sleeps V was watching her as he was worried for some reason and he hears her talk and moan in her sleep. Perhaps act on it *wiggles eyebrows*" For @amofbebbanburg on Tumblr!

The sounds of breathing and soft snores filled the van as the crew were enjoying some well-deserved rest. V sat in his usual night spot in the passenger seat, reading quietly enjoying the moments of peace. He was never partial to a full  night ' s  sleep, more enjoying naps maybe a few hours long. He would usually volunteer himself to keeping watch, making sure no demons strayed to close and dealing with them quickly if they did. 

He had memorised the sleeping faces of Nero and Nico in his time with them aboard the van; the way Nero would twitch while dreaming about what V presumed to be fighting demons, the way he would mutter swear words and throw his arms out violently. Nero was fond at sleeping in the reclined  driver's  seat, feet up on the dashboard much to Nico’s distaste. She was happy to sleep on an outstretched futon on the floor, a much calmer sleeper than Nero, but no quieter. Sometimes V would find himself having almost full-blown conversations with her about her deadbeat dad and her next wild invention, before she would turn over and begin to snore again. Her usual spot on the sofa however, was taken by the newest intrigue of the group.

V had found you around a week ago, in the carcass of a demon. They had brought you back to the van to keep you safe and allow you to recover. He had expected you to want to leave almost immediately, after all, the van kept you safe from the demons but the life they all currently led was nothing short of dangerous, and that was without the added anxiety brought by Nico’s driving. For some reason though, when he suggested taking you outside the city where it would be safe, you shook your head, telling him it isn’t worth the bother and you felt more than safe where you were. 

To his surprise though, you took to the lifestyle like a duck to water. You would wish them safe travels each morning as they left, and V was quick to notice how your eyes lingered on him longer than Nero. He put it down to his lack of physical strength, and would always take the time to assure you he would return in the evening, and he found himself back inside the van earlier with each passing day, more eager to return to you and ease your worries. He almost began looking forward to hearing the smile in your voice whenever you picked up the phone,  disappointment  obvious and heavy in his voice when Nico would answer instead. 

V struggled to read your features more so than the others. He found meeting your gaze difficult and his inspections of your sleeping face usually resulted in an unknown warmth spreading across his face and a stirring in his stomach that made him a little uncomfortable. What he had learnt is that you were not an elegant sleeper, mouth usually hanging open occasionally making a movement as if you were eating in your sleep, arms sprawled from the side of the sofa, hair spread haphazardly across your face. It made it even more difficult for him to understand why he couldn’t stay focussed on you for too long. He tutted and returned to his book, re-reading the same line multiple times, huffing at his own lack of concentration as he was finding himself only able to focus on the sounds of your quiet breathing. 

He closed his book with one hand, before quietly rising to his feet and heading towards the bathroom. His light footedness usually meant he could walk around freely without disturbing anyone, much to his liking; he enjoyed his peaceful nights of solitude. It came as much of a shock to him when he heard you mumbling.

“ Mmm ... V...” He stopped dead in his tracks, turning his gaze towards you. Your body hadn’t stirred and your eyes were still tight shut. He crouched down onto his heels, worried that his presence over yours disturbed you. After a few moments of no movement, V was satisfied you were still asleep and began lifting himself back up.

“Yeah.... just like that...” His heart dropped to his stomach at your words and began to race, his cheeks warming with a flush, that familiar sensation spreading through his limbs, the sensation only you could elicit from him. Your body shuffled slightly under the blanket, your head lolling to the slide with an indistinct expression across your features. 

“Mmm, I want... to touch... can’t move... hands... please...” V sensed a certain desperation in your voice, a tone that sent shivers down his spine and caused a tightness in his pants. Out of curiosity, or merely to confirm his suspicious, V edged slowly closer to you to get a closer look. The lower half of your blanket shifted as your whole body squirmed, small gasps replacing light snores. 

“You feel... so good... more...” V found breathing at a steady pace was becoming more difficult around his thumping heartbeat. He listened intently, edging closer and closer to you, needing to hear you say it again.

“More...mmm... more, V...” He groaned lightly to himself, confirmation that you were in fact dreaming of him doing unsavoury things to you, and a surprising realisation that he loved the way you said his name, voice laced with want and desperation. His cock twitched in his pants as he shifted on the ground to rearrange himself more comfortably, knocking your hand with his leg in his absent mindedness. His body jolted as your hand gripped onto his pants, knocking him off balance as he tumbled backwards, pulling you down off the sofa along with him. 

For a moment, there’s stillness and silence as V frantically looks around to see if there is movement from anyone around the van before his attention is drawn to you groaning against his chest, legs still sprawled against the sofa but upper body spread against his. His heart is practically beating out of his chest, in fact he’s sure he can see your head bobbing to the rhythm. A small part of him really hopes you’re still asleep, if his fate was to stay lying on the floor for the rest of the night as your pillow then so help him, he would do it. Unfortunately, he wasn’t so lucky.

He saw your eyes dart open as you surveyed the room, hands wandering to try and feel for any familiarity. V watched as your eyes met with his own exasperated features. 

“V... wh-what happened? We were just... oh god.” V reached up and grabbed you as you scrambled to get to your feet in a panic, holding you flush against him.

“Shh, we mustn’t wake the others.” V spoke quietly. “ Yes  you were... dreaming. I didn’t know you thought of me in such ways.” You buried your face further in V’s chest, trying your best to escape the situation, your cheeks burning up, the still apparent  arousal  throbbing between your legs.

“Still,” V continued, “it turns out there were some things I myself have realised as a result.” He ground his hips upwards, grazing you with his obvious erection as you both let out a quiet groan. He pulled you tighter against his chest. “I would... very much enjoy making your dream a reality, if you would allow it. The way you say my name is... tantalising to say the least.”

You gingerly lifted your head up to meet V’s gaze once more, shifting your weight along his body slowly, teasingly before your face was hovering above his. “We- We’ll have to be quiet, V.” His body shivered at the emphasis you put on his name. 

“Don’t worry,” he grazed his fingers over your back before pulling you against him, “I’ll be gentle.”


	17. Tickle fight! (V x reader, fluff, very slight NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "V x reader tickle fight? C:" for anon on Tumblr!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed me some sweet fluff motivation so here we go! Just something short for this one ^^

There were few things you enjoyed more in life than hearing V laugh. It wasn’t that he wasn’t happy or that he never found you amusing, it’s just that he usually settled on a smirk or a chuckle.  So  when you accidentally made the discovery that V was ticklish, of course you were going to abuse your new found knowledge.

During a moment of intimacy, you had kissed a spot on his waist just slightly higher than you normally would have, just above his hip bone and his body twitched. Taking this as a sign of enjoyment, you continued to kiss, lick and suck in the area, watching his body spasm, his hand against his lips before he let out a hearty chuckle, followed by outright laughter when you replaced your lips with your fingers. The sound was like music to your ears as your mouth fell open. 

“No way.” You exclaimed, as you kneaded his sides with your fingers, watching his face scrunch up in an attempt to stop the laughter. “You’re ticklish!” You sat against his thighs, effectively pinning his lower half as you continued to attack his sides, the intimacy of the previous moments forgotten to your new found discovery. His face was alight, a smile spreading wider across his face than you had ever seen, his laughter deep and raw. His hands were grasping towards yours in an attempt to stop you, grabbing your wrists with a weak grip. Tears were forming in his eyes as his body writhed below yours. “You know your safe word V.” You said mockingly, a wide smirk spread across your face. 

His body stilled for one fleeting moment before he gathered enough strength to twist his body, flipping you onto your side as he moved his legs around yours and continued moving you until he was on top of you. He mimicked your previous position, but grabbed your wrists, pinning them above your head, leaning his face down to you in your new, all too compromising position.

“As do you.” Holding your wrists in one hand, he lowered his other to your waist, copying your previous motions. You winced a little, but you didn’t laugh. Lucky for you that wasn’t where you were ticklish. You tried to fight your wrists out of his grip, squirming to try and regain control, but to no avail. 

“Hmm... a different approach maybe.” He thought out loud, tracing his fingers from your waist, up your sides, grazing against your armpit to trail up the underside of your arm. He watched your expressions as he did so, repeating the movement back down. When he applied slightly more pressure against your armpit, your face tightened as your body jerked slightly. 

“It’s a good thing your body is so honest to me now, isn’t it?” He started digging his fingers in more, kneading the skin. Your lips contorted into a smile, as your arms twitched in his grip.

“V, just remember; I was only having fun, ok?” You spluttered out nervously as he started more vigorously, the laughs now flowing from your lips uncontrollably. You kicked your legs under him, twisting your wrists as much as you could to try and break free. “V- V please! Ah- hahaha \- come on, don’t be so-  ahahahaha \- mean.” He finally released your wrists, only to attack your other side with his free hand, the smile on his own face growing wider at your squirming. 

You decided to play dirty, distracting him another way with your now free hands. You reached a hand around him to grab his ass, digging your nails into his flesh, something you knew he wouldn’t expect. In his moment of stillness at your touch, you threaded your other hand through his hair and pulled his face down to yours, bringing him into a heated kiss. His hands began tracing their way back down your sides, before coming back up to cup your face. You pushed his lower half towards yours, feeling his newly growing excitement graze your thigh. You nibbled at his bottom lip as he pushed himself further against you. 

“Now darling,” you started, now recovered from your laughing fit, “where were we?” You flipped him back over, so you were once again straddling his hips, your lips returning to their previous ministrations, nibbling around his hips, just as you know he liked it. You’d heard enough laughter for one night, now you needed to hear the rest of his wonderful repertoire of sounds.


	18. Bedtime stories (SFW, fluff, V x reader, Dante x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "May I request V and Dante (separately) telling their s/o a bedtime time story to help her relax and sleep? I've been feeling a little bit down lately and honestly I just wish these two could cuddle with me right now u///u" for anon on Tumblr

** V **

Your tossed and turned under the sheets, your mind whirring through the day's events not giving you a moment to shut off, to let your mind slowly drift to sleep. You huffed irately as you  threw  your head against the pillow. As usual, V was still awake beside you reading, the dim light highlighting his soft features and outlining him in a somewhat ethereal way. He glanced down at you, tilting his head and smiling gently, concern apparent on his features. His hand moved from his book to brush against your cheek.

“Having trouble sleeping my love?” You sighed and nodded, shuffling further towards him, splaying an arm across his stomach, nuzzling his side with your face. The smell of leather and earth was still present on his skin as you inadvertently breathed in his scent. He motioned with his arm for you to lift your head as he snaked it under your neck, his hand at your side finding your own as he intertwined your fingers, pulling you flush against him. You let out another long sigh, your body relaxing into his hold.

“Could you... read to me V?” You felt an approving hum reverberate through his chest as he placed his book down, flicking through the pages with his free hand.

“Hmm, this one should do.” His fingers released yours, opting to instead draw light circles against the skin of your hip.

> _ “ _ _ Sleep, sleep, beauty bright, _
> 
> _ Dreaming in the joys of night; _
> 
> _ Sleep, sleep; in thy sleep _
> 
> _ Little sorrows sit and weep.” _

Your eyes fluttered at his voice, as he drew out each line beautifully; a blanket of calm washed over you as his hand traced its way gently up your side.

> “ _ Sweet babe, in thy face _
> 
> _ Soft desires I can trace, _
> 
> _ Secret joys and secret smiles, _
> 
> _ Little pretty infant wiles.” _

His hand cupped your cheek momentarily, brushing his thumb against your bottom lip as your heavy eyes shut, your jaw relaxing as you exhaled steady even breaths. His fingers began tracing back down your neck, over your shoulder and down your arm, leaving a light dusting of gooseflesh in their wake.

> _ “As thy softest limbs I feel, _
> 
> _ Smiles as of the morning steal _
> 
> _ O’er thy  _ _ check _ _ , and o’er thy breast _
> 
> _ Where thy little heart doth rest.” _

His soothing voice was becoming more distant, as your body relaxed and mind began lulling to sleep, your limbs becoming heavy under his touch. You could feel his chest with each intake of breath, his steady heartbeat and the echoing of his voice in his chest like a metronome.

> “ _ O the cunning wiles that creep _
> 
> _ In thy little heart sleep. _
> 
> _ When thy little heart doth wake, _
> 
> _ Then the dreadful light shall break.” _

By the time V closed his book and quietly switched off the light, sleep had already taken you, your mind finally at rest, body relaxed in his arms, a smile on your slightly  parted  lips.

* * *

 

** Dante **

You dropped your body inelegantly  face down against the bed,  exhaustion taking over, the weight of the day heavy on your shoulders. You groaned into the sheets as Dante shuffled over to ruffle your hair affectionately. 

“ Mmmm .” You grumbled at his  touch, too tired to fight him off. You started to remove your clothes, unceremoniously throwing them to the ground as you wormed your way out of your uniform. You pulled yourself towards the devil hunter, flopping against his legs.

“Rough day babe?” You nodded in response, eyes closing as he ran his finger through your hair uncharacteristically softly. 

“I’d take fighting demons over dealing with customers any day. At least then I could shank them when they won’t leave me alone.” Dante chuckled at your response, his thumbs rubbing against the knots of muscle in your shoulders.

“Perks of the job I guess; get on your nerves, stab  em ’ through the chest... or abdomen, or tentacles I guess.” Your shoulders relaxed at his ministrations, the days anxieties beginning to unfurl under his skilled hands. 

“Tell me a story Dante. I like it when you tell me about your shenanigans.” 

“Not as much as I enjoy telling you about them!” His voice was laden with excitement. “So, there was this hell caina right, and it’s scythe cut straight-”

“Danteeee...” You groaned, interrupting him abruptly. “Can you maybe tell me one that doesn’t involve you being impaled on a sharp object, decapitated or just outright killed?” His hands stopped their movements suddenly. You turned to look up at his face to meet with an expression of bemusement and concentration.

“Huh... I guess that really happens a lot doesn’t it?” You laughed lightly through your nose as he made his realisation. A few moments of comfortable silence passed before he started kneading your muscles again. 

** “ ** Hmmm, so; I was at this store the other day, minding my own business. I was heading to the checkout with my beer and pizzas, as you do, when suddenly this demon appeared right in front of me, cutting in line and everything! It started getting aggressive, so I went to grab the girls from under my coat, that was until someone beat me to it! A store colleague appeared as if from nowhere and  excorsised  that demon straight out of there! I’ve never seen anything like it, just a few choice words and they were gone, saved me putting my beers down and everything.” 

Dante’s hands stopped on your shoulders as he felt them shake, before you burst into laughter no longer able to contain it.

“That was literally the other day. You came into the shop and this angry customer was complaining to the cashier so I took her to see the manager. That wasn’t a demon Dante!” You continued to laugh through your words.

“Seemed plenty like a demon to me! I’d take slicing through  empusas  any day over dealing with people like that!” He leant down to kiss you on the head, his calloused fingers running down your back. “Makes you a devil hunter in my books babe.” A smile spread across your cheeks, your mind no longer fixating on your former worries, but instead on the feeling of his hand on your back, tracing down before cupping you buttock. 

“Now, how about a serving of Dante’s special secret recipe stress relief to calm the nerves of my special little devil hunter?” You propped yourself up on your elbows locking your eyes with  his,  a  mischievous grin on your face. You threw yourself up at him, pinning him below your body as you straddled his hips.

“How about instead, I show you just how good of a devil hunter I really am?” Dante placed his arms behind his head, looking up at you with a satisfied smirk on his face.

“ _I dare you to try, babe_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem was “A Cradle Song” by William Blake. Of course, they both have their own techniques :P


	19. P-ponytail?! (SFW, fluff, Dante x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it’s safe to say that Dante in a ponytail has got me fucked up so enjoy this little snippet of something I needed to write to get it somewhat out of my system… I’m pretty sure it failed but hey ho, enjoy the outcome! :3c

You sat on the sofa with knees against up against your chest, flicking through the latest issue of “garden and gun" you picked up on your way home. You glanced over the top to peer at Dante, amused at the level of concentration expressed on his face. Cleaning his guns was always meticulous work and you’d questioned multiple times if it was even necessary. Nevertheless, it was part of a regular ritual and you weren’t going to interrupt. You noticed he kept flicking his head to the side in an attempt to push the hair out of his face, slowly getting annoyed.

“Tsk, damn hair’s getting too long. Gonna need to cut it soon…” He placed the parts in his hand down heavily against the desk, before opening the drawers and beginning to root through them.

“Aww,” you chimed in, “but you know I love the long hair! Just tuck it behind your ears or something.” He grumbled in response before pulling something out of the draw looking pleased with himself.

“Aha!” You shook your head at how proud he looked of himself and returned your eyes to your magazine. After a few moments of quiet, the sound of clinking metal returns as he continues with his job.

“Aah much better.” Your eyes trailed once more over the top of your magazine to see what nonsense he’d thought up. Your eyes widened at the sight you saw; his hair was tied back into a messy ponytail, his bangs still framing his face, a content smirk on his face.  

It was safe to say that being in a relationship with Dante had taught you many things about yourself that you didn’t already know, and to be honest, you thought you were done with new revelations. However, judging from the reaction your body had to the sight in front of you, as a wave of heat spread down your spine, through your extremities and straight to your face, you were definitely still learning.

“P-ponytail?!” You spoke, your mind a jumble as your mouth hung slightly open, face immeasurably warm. His eyes locked with yours as he placed the parts back on the table, a shit eating grin spreading across his cheeks

“Yes, I’ve put it in a ponytail. If it looks that stupid I’ll take it out.” He reached his hand up slowly, gripping onto the hair tie.

“N-no! It doesn’t look s-stupid. Don’t take it out, p-please.” As if confirming his suspicions, he lowered his hand and crossed his arms across his chest; he looked so damn pleased with himself.

“Well, well, look at you. Never took you for the gawking type, even after all this time.” He spun his chair and hauled himself out of it, slowly walking towards you. “Like what you see babe?” You lifted the magazine to cover your face, willing the redness to leave your cheeks but unable to hide the blatant excitement you were feeling. A hand snatched the magazine from your grip, throwing it across the room.

“Ah ah ah. No hiding from me. A rare treat like this should be savoured.” His fingers hooked under your chin, forcing your eyes to meet his, the outline of his face more prevalent without the curtain of hair covering it. Your admiring was cut short as he lowered his lips to meet yours, kissing you deeply and sensually. Breaking from the kiss, he leaned his forehead against yours.

“How about we take this upstairs for a quick test drive?” He scoops you up in his arms bridal style, giving you no time to react before kissing you fiercely again, traversing through the shop and up the stairs. He threw you onto the bed, quickly pulling his shirt off, allowing you a proper look as he stood with his hands on his hips, shaking his head side to side ever so slightly. You were shameless with your glances, drinking every last drop of the sight up, practically drooling with want as he made his way towards you.

“Looks like I hit the jackpot, eh babe?”

***

After that evening you made the decision that the ponytail was dangerous; any power that Dante could abuse this much was too much power for him to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame [this fanart](https://twitter.com/YC_3490/status/1141379716018032640?s=19) …. just saying…


	20. Sleeping Female S/O wearing coat/hoodie (SFW, Dante, Vergil, Nero)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Headcanons for Dante, Vergin and Nero (separate) coming back from a mission to find their female S/O asleep on the couch wearing one of the guys old coats/hoodies etc.? SFW, NSFW, headcanon or a fic either is fine." For anon on Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ended up as ficlets because I wanted to do something more in depth than just headcanons :3 I switched it up a little from the request just so it didn’t feel like I was repeating myself too much, so Vergil’s doesn’t involve him returning directly after a mission. I hope this is still ok!
> 
> These are actually also SFW because for some reason I am in fluff mood today!

**Dante**

Dante sighed as he walked through the door of the shop, worn out from a 3 day job he was unwittingly signed up for. He threw his coat onto the stand expertly and turned the key to lock the door. He walked towards the kitchen, planning on grabbing himself a cold beer from the fridge before stopping, startled by the sound of soft snoring.

He glanced towards the source of the sound, a soft smile spreading up his cheeks, crossing his arms across his chest at the sight. His S/O was curled up wearing one of his spare t-shirts, a pair of his boxers and was wrapped around what he could only assume was his old worn coat. She was lying on her side, hugging it tightly with her arms and legs, mouth slightly ajar, nuzzling the collar of the coat against her face.

He sighed, arms relaxing to his sides, the tension in his shoulders all but lifting at the sight of her peaceful face. He walked over to her quietly and knelt down next to the couch, brushing her hair behind her ear gently and placing a light kiss on her forehead.

“Hmmm… D-Dante?” She stirred, mumbling his name, eyes opening slightly, eyelids still heavy with sleep.

“The one and only babe. Making yourself comfy there?” He ran his fingers through her hair, helping her wake.

“Huh? Oh!” She sat up quickly, scrambling to straighten out the coat, pressing out any creases. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to fall asleep like this. I just saw it hanging up over there and… well…” Her eyes fell to the floor, cheeks flushing red as Dante chuckled at the sight, slotting himself between her legs now hanging from the couch, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“You missed me.” Dante finished her sentence, smile on his face as she gasped slightly at his words. 

“Y-yeah… I did.” She placed the coat down, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders, nuzzling her face into his hair, inhaling his musky scent.

“Well, I’m here now. Sorry for leaving you for so long, I’ve missed you too, so damn much.” He nuzzled closer to her body, squeezing her tightly, before letting out a sigh. “I better go get a shower, even I’m not shy to admit how gross I am right now.” He moved to stand up before his S/O held onto him tighter, stopping him in his tracks.

“N-no! You don’t need a shower. You can… stay like this, if it won’t bother you too much.” He smiled at her words, tightening his grip on her waist.

“In that case then,” taking her by surprise, he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder as he walked towards the stairs, “lets take this upstairs. Seeing you wrapped around that old coat of mine made me jealous.” He cheekily groped her ass getting a restrained yelp from her. “And seeing how well you wear these clothes of mine is giving me all sorts of  _dirty thoughts_.” He nipped at her thigh with his teeth as he kicked the bedroom door open, dropping her on the bed, quickly removing his cumbersome clothing before climbing over her.

“Time to show you just how much I’ve missed you babe.”

**Vergil**

Vergil stirred from his sleep, the first rays of sun waking him. He turned over to find the other side of the bed empty, much to his surprise. He had expected his S/O to creep up part way through the night, against his wishes, to join him. A part of him felt somewhat… touched at the fact that she had given him the distance he requested.

He had been seeing his S/O for some time now, and was slowly allowing them closer to him. She had asked if they could stop over for the night, having had a few beers and missing the last bus home. The evening was spent mostly in a comfortable silence, as Vergil read and his S/O had watched, what he described as agonisingly dull late night TV. He’d be lying however if he said he didn’t enjoy her company and liked hearing her laugh at whatever it was she was finding funny.

By the end of the night, she was insistent that she was coming to bed with him, mind hazy from the strong beers that Dante always kept stocked in the fridge. He had made his stance clear that if she was stopping, she would be sleeping on the couch. What he wouldn’t say however was that it wasn’t that he didn’t want to share his bed with her, but more that he just didn’t trust himself not to accidentally lash out in the night; after all, he’d spent so long alone that he wasn’t sure how his prone self would react to the moving body of another next to him. 

He climbed out of bed and pulled on a pare of loose joggers, something he’s only comfortable wearing in the confines of his own space. He wandered down the stairs to check on her, anticipating that she would probably need some water for when she woke up. He grabbed and filled up a glass in the kitchen before walking back into the foyer of the shop. Dante was away on business and didn’t expect to be back for a few days, so he knew her sleeping on the couch wouldn’t be an issue. Even he wasn’t cruel enough to subject her to sleeping in his unkempt brother’s bed.

He walked over to the couch, seeing her laying there as expected. What was unexpected however was that the blanket he had given her was strewn on the floor and she was actually laying under… his blue coat. His breath hitched at the realisation, unable to comprehend the many feelings that went through him at that moment. His eyes fell to her face, resting against the collar. Her mouth had fallen slightly open and drool was pooling against the leather. 

He knows he should be irate, if it were Dante in the same position he would have already pierced him through the gut but for some reason, seeing the peaceful sleeping face of his S/O, he just couldn’t bring himself to be annoyed. As much as he wasn’t annoyed however, he still wanted his jacket back. He placed the glass of water on the table a bit more heavy handed than necessary, the sound startling her awake.

“Urgh…” She grumbled, pulling the jacket over her face to shield herself from the light. The creak of the leather made her gasp as she realised all too quickly what she was holding. 

“May I ask how you came about having that? If I remember correctly, that went with me to my room last night.” She gingerly lifted the coat, handing it back to him, her hair dishevelled and eyes set back with weariness.

“Verge, if I knew, I would tell you but that damn beer did a number on me last night. Gods my head…” She sat up slowly as Vergil handed her the water, walking over to the kitchen with his coat in hand to wipe down the dampness. 

“I-I hope you’re not mad. I really don’t remember getting it. You know I wouldn’t lie to you.” As she worried in the other room, Vergil wrapped the now dry coat around his shoulders, lifting the collar before his eyes went wide at a realisation; his coat now smelt of her. He stood still in the kitchen, enveloped in her scent, the smell of her perfume, of her shampoo even body odor that he would normally find repulsive was making his heart race.

“If you’d like,” She started again, “I can pay for the dry cleaning bill. I know you don’t like people touching your thi-”

“No!” He cut her off abruptly as he walked back into the foyer. She sat noticeably tense at his tone. Vergil’s brow furrowed as he sighed. “What I meant is there’s no need. It merely rested on you while you slept, you didn’t drag it through the gutter. It isn’t like you have no concept of bodily grooming unlike my idiot brother.” His shoulders dropped, body relaxing as he took deep breaths through his nose. 

“Next time you decide to stay, I will permit you to sleep upstairs… with me…. if that so pleases you.” Her face lit up.

“R-really? Are you sure? I mean, yes I… I would love to.” A smile threatened to tug at Vergil’s cheeks seeing her expression. He ran his hand through his hair to regain his composure.

“Now, if you would like to get yourself ready I will accompany you for breakfast.” The smile still hadn’t left his S/O’s face as she stood with a renewed vigour, planting a sneaky kiss on Vergil’s cheek before darting towards the bathroom. The feeling of her lips hung on his cheek for a few moments, as he allowed himself to smile in his own company. 

If her scent had this affect on him while awake, he had little doubt that she would be safe while he slept.

**Nero**

Nero quietly opened the door to the van, cautious so as not to wake his S/O. He had returned early from his job with Dante, expecting to be away for at least a few days, but after a day and a half of being strung along to find that these so called “demons” were some kids playing practical jokes in a “haunted house”, they decided to head straight home. She had been running errands with Nico while he had been away so he knew to expect her. 

Nico was flat out, reclined in the drivers seat with her feet up on the dashboard snoring lightly. He tutted, knowing fine well how much grief he gets from her whenever he does the same. He carefully placed red queen up against the wall and slung his coat over the back of the passenger side chair. His eyes wandered to the futon, soft smile setting on his face seeing his S/O curled up sleeping soundly, hair strewn over her face. 

He moved closer, unable to hold back a chuckle when he saw she was wearing his favourite hoodie, gripping it tightly to keep it pressed to her face. The sight was nothing short of adorable as he reached his hand down to brush her hair from her face. Her body shuffled at the contact, hand grabbing his wrist before his hand could leave her skin. Her eyes opened slowly, meeting his with a smile.

“Hey sleeping beauty.” He whispered to her gently. “I forget you’re such a light sleeper, sorry for waking you.” She shook her head, pressing his hand further into his face.

“Hmm don’t worry. You’re worth waking up for. You’re back early though; did everything go ok?” He knelt down on the floor, placing a soft kiss on her lips before leaning his head next to hers. 

“Hmm kinda. Managed the job fine, just turned out it was a bunch of damn kids playing dress up with some overly techy gadgets they managed to get a hold of. Luckily they still paid us so it wasn’t a complete waste of time.” His S/O started to giggle.

“Please tell me you tied them all up in a circle before unmasking them. Did you guess it was the village kids, or did you think it might have been the church undertaker?” The giggling got louder as Nero’s face dropped.

“ _We would have gotten away with it too, if it wasn’t for those meddling demon hunters!”_ She said in a mocking tone, snorting with laugher, trying to use her hands to drown out the noise.

“Oh haha, very funny. No we didn’t know it was the damn kids. Hey, this hard earned money pays for all those damn pop tarts you eat!” He pulled his face back from hers, crossing his arms as tears flowed from her eyes.

“Before ya’ll ask; we’re not renamin’ the van to the Mystery Machine.” Nico’s voice was the final straw, causing hi S/O to break into an outrageous fit of laughter.

“Come on Nico, dammit.” He all but spat in her direction. “Don’t throw fuel in the fire!” 

“Hey Nico!” His S/O spoke through the laughter. “What do you think; Dante as Shaggy and Nero as Scooby?!” 

“ _Ruh Roh Dante_!” Nico mocked back, as they both fell into fits of laughter. Nero huffed before stomping off towards the shower cubicle. 

“For the record, I did not sign up for this shit! Should have put it in the small print or something! You’re meant to side with me not her!” He pointed his finger towards Nico.

“Hun, I can assure you, I never agreed to that.” His S/O said, wiping a tear from her eye. “Just stop making yourself such a damn easy target and maybe one day I’ll stop.” With a final huff he slammed the door to the shower cubicle. 

“Miiissed youuuu!” She shouted to him through the door. They both burst back into laughter when his response was an upturned middle finger poking out through the slightly reopened door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this went a bit off tangent from what you might have expected but I had way too much fun with it and just kind of rolled with it xD


	21. Hiccups! (NSFW, Dante x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dude you totally gotta write the hiccup thing!" Anon request on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is based on [this post](https://daemongal.tumblr.com/post/186586832053/new-fanfic-trope) on tumblr.
> 
> Synopsis: Dante has the hiccups and they just won't go away! He thought he'd tried everything until Vergil gives him a new and even better suggestion!

Vergil sighed, watching on in disdain as Dante leaned backwards from his desk, practically inhaling water upside down in an attempt to rid himself of his incessant hiccups. The glass abruptly hit the floor followed by the devil hunter himself, coughing and spluttering, gasping for breath as he groaned.

A few seconds passed as he lay there, eyes darting around the ceiling as if searching, awaiting another convulsion. A smirk spread up his face when nothing happened.

“What’d I tell  ya ? Knew that would -hic- work.... ahh shit! Curse this frail, part hu – hic – man body of mine!” He flailed his arms in a tantrum of sorts as Vergil pinched the bridge of his nose at the petulant display. 

“What methods have you tried so far?” Dante dropped his arms to his sides before turning to face his brother, chest spasming with another hiccup.

“Well, you tried scaring me which just  -hic-  ended in me being stabbed, I’ve been stabbed - thought that deserved a –hic- special second mention – I've tried holding my breath so long I practically –hic- passed out and finally I tried drinking from a glass upside down. I’m  outta  ideas –hic- Verge.” He groaned once more, dramatically wrapping his arms around his waist as if he were suffering.

Vergil huffed and slammed the book in his hand shut, locking eyes with his brothers pained ones.

“ So  you have yet to try an orgasm?” Silence filled the room for a few seconds, broken only by the sound of hiccupping as Dante studied his brothers face.

“Did you just say –hic- orgasm?” There wasn't a hint of  humour  detectable in Vergil’s eyes, he was only met with a deadpan serious look.

“Yes, you did not mishear me brother; It was something I read recently in a magazine, recommended by scientists as a way to clear yourself of the wretched ailment. I won’t go into the intricacies since they would be wasted on you.” Dante raised his hand to his chin, a thoughtful expression gracing his features as he lifted himself off the floor in a graceful hop to his feet.

“I do suggest you take action quickly though,” Vergil continued “lest I attempt to pierce a few more holes in you. Eventually one will hit the right spot.” He reached towards his blade as Dante grimaced, raising his arms in surrender.

“Ok, ok. I’ll err –hic- see what I can do about it. Just hold off on  any more  stabbing alright?” Dante headed upstairs, hand rubbing the back of his neck as he sighed. “Guess this one’s -hic- on me.” 

He pushed the bathroom door open slightly before being hi t  with moisture and the  tantali z ing  smell of your shampoo. A smirk spread up Dante’s face as he changed direction to your shared bedroom.

 “Unless...” When he went downstairs you were still sound asleep, and he had no intention of waking you, not considering how tired you had been the night before. Now that you were awake however, it was fair game.

He placed the back of his hand over his mouth in an attempt to muffle the sounds as he waltzed into the bedroom, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the doorframe. He smiled as he watched you towel dry your hair, his shirt from yesterday concealing your body to your thighs as you hummed a familiar tune, likely one from his jukebox.

“Hey ba-hic-be, shit.” You turned to glance at Dante, a bemused look on your face. You waited a few more seconds to confirm your suspicions as you heard another hiccup escape his chest, followed quickly by a curse. You started to giggle.

“Hiccups? Really? Not a sound I ever imagined you making oh  mighty  son of  Sparda .” Your laughter grew with each spasm of Dante’s chest, as did his  annoyance .

“Oh  haha , I’m glad you’re enjoying my suffering. I’ve tried every-hic-thing and the damn things won’t stop. Well, not quite everything.” You crossed your legs and arms as you turned to face him.

“Is it safe for me to assume that’s why you’re here? Sorry to say that I don’t think I’ll be very good at scaring you, and I don’t have the strength to properly choke you to make you hold your breath. What else could I possibly do? Surely Vergil would be better suited to help you?”  A knowing smirk spread up Dantes cheeks.

“Funny you should -hic- mention Vergil because he was actually the one that suggested another solution to  me.  Hear me –hic- out; apparently you can get rid of hiccups with... an orgasm.” You held his unwavering eye contact before bursting out into laughter.

“That’s your game? You’re using hiccups in an attempt to get some head?”  Dante remaining unflinching aside from the occasional hiccup. “Seriously, you aren’t joking? He actually suggested that?” Dante nodded vigorously before closing the door behind him and making his way over to the bed next to you.

“When has he ever –hic- told a lie, and I’ll be damned if I know what he’d gain out of telling me something like that if –hic- it wasn’t true.” His hand brushed against your leg as he observed the cogs turning in your mind; he almost had you.

“Come on babe; aren’t you curious to see if it actually –hic- works?” His hand worked its way up your thigh before brushing up your side under his shirt. A mischievous grin spread up your face as you grabbed his wrist. 

_ Jackpot. _

“Fine. But,” you removed his hand from under your shirt, placing it on the bed before cupping his face in your palm, “I’ve literally just got out of the shower, so  head’ll  have to do. If that doesn’t work, well...” you started unbuckling his trousers, much to Dante’s delight, “... I’ll just have to leave you to Vergil. I’m sure he’ll know the best places to put some holes in you to make them go away; like some kind of super fucked up acupuncture.”

Dante inwardly grimaced at the thought, a sigh leaving his lips as you pulled down his zipper and freed his half-hard cock from his trousers, giving it a slight squeeze. He watched you move towards the floor, quickly grabbing your face between his hands and pulling you towards his, kissing you deeply, entwining his tongue with yours in your mouth, cock twitching to attention in your grip.

He tucked your still damp hair behind your ear before pulling away with a hiccup. “You’re the best you know, babe?” You smirked before planting a quick peck on his nose and kneeling down on the floor between his legs.

“ Oh  I know; but I’ll gladly take a reminder every now and again.” He chuckled at your confidence, watching with eager eyes as you stroked him to full hardness with your hand before running your tongue up his length with half lidded eyes. 

He groaned as you took the tip into your mouth, teasing with your tongue and sucking gently, continuing to stroke his length with your hand. His hand reached towards your hair as you pushed against his chest, forcing him backwards into the mattress. 

You sunk further down on him, taking in as much of him as you could before settling on a rhythm, bobbing up and down, teasing with your tongue and sucking with fervor. Dante rested his feet flat against the floor before daring to raise his hips to meet with your movements, moaning as you took him further down your throat.

You removed your hand from him, instead opting to grip onto his thighs, digging your nails in as he thrusted himself into your throat. He muttered your name over and over, forgetting about everything in that moment, focusing only on the wetness of your mouth as he raced towards his peak. 

“Shit babe, I’m  gonna  come any second. Fuck.” His mouth dropped open as you scraped your nails down his  chest,  his hips raising in a final harsh thrust before he burst into your mouth, shooting his seed down your throat. His breaths came out heavy and shaky as his body shook in the aftermath of his orgasm.

He hissed between his teeth as you pulled yourself from him, swallowing every last drop before climbing up over his body, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand.

“ So.. ?” You asked, meeting his half-lidded gaze questioningly.

“Hmmm?” Dante responded, still in a slight daze.

“Your hiccups Dante; are they gone?” Dante lay for a moment, his eyes tracing the ceiling waiting for any indication they were still there. He wasn’t going to lie; he had completely forgotten about the blasted things, completely unaware of when they had supposedly stopped. His face lit up slightly at the realization.

“Shit, I guess it worked! Guess I owe Vergil one, and you of course.” His hand raised to run his thumb over your cheek affectionately. 

“Guess I’ll add the ability of ‘hiccup banishing blowjobs’ to my list of skills eh?” Dante quickly wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you down flush against him, a gasp leaving your lips at the sudden action, before he pressed a number of soft kisses to the top of your head.

He quickly decided that maybe hiccups weren’t all that bad.


	22. Warm embraces (Dante x reader, fluff) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "may I request for a fluffy drabble wherein its cold and dante cuddles/warms the reader up? it's just rlly cold where i live rn lmao" - request from anon on tumblr!

Winter was here in full force and boy; did you hate it. It didn’t help at all that Dante had never heard of double glazing or insulation. Fair enough, his body did run at a higher temperature than most so he never really felt the cold, but you  definitely  did.

Your fingers had hovered tentatively over the thermostat before you sighed, reluctantly drawing your hand away and instead opting to wrap yourself in as many layers as possible. You knew how much Dante struggled to pay the bills and you were currently just a freeloader; the guilt of costing him even more was too much. 

You walked into your shared bedroom and grabbed the thickest pair of pyjamas and bed socks you could find. Your breath appeared in a fog in front of your face as you sighed once more at the ice building up on the inside of the windows. The winters in the city were short, but they were brutal. 

You wandered into the spare room and grabbed the blanket from the bed, doubling it up with your own before cocooning yourself in them both. It was definitely better as you were finally at a temperature where you could fall asleep.

***

You stirred from your sleep after what felt like a few hours, your body shivering slightly and your cheeks flush with cold. You groaned before turning over, annoyed at your damn frail human body. Your eyes shot open as you heard the bedroom door creak open, before a familiar figure stood in the doorframe. 

From the street lighting that shone through the windows you could just about make out that he was in the nude with only a small towel resting on his shoulders covering any skin; you assumed he must have just finished getting showered.

“Oh look, it’s my favourite snack: A babe- rito !” He crossed his arms across his chest as he smirked, obviously very pleased with himself.

“Oh  haha .” Your voice was muffled by the blankets but the sarcasm was still thick in your voice.

“ Coulda  turned the heating on you know? Just got a nice  paycheck  for getting that last job done quickly. Means we can splash out a little for a while.” He made his way towards the bed, scrubbing the towel through his hair from the roots to the tips.

“Nah,  s’fine . Seriously though, how are you not freezing?” He threw the towel to the floor before taking a final stretch and climbing onto the bed next to you. He reached a hand over to press against your cheek. You sighed into the warm touch, nuzzling against it.

“Perks of the demon blood babe! Now, if you would permit me access to your blanket fort I can warm  ya  up.” You slowly uncoiled yourself, momentarily exposing yourself to the elements before latching on to Dante like a koala onto a branch.

“Ooh pyjamas. Sexy.” He muttered jokingly as he ran his eyes over you. The warmth of his skin felt amazing against your touch, the sleepwear now acting as a barrier between you and the warmth he was radiating. You huffed before sitting up and pulling your pyjamas hastily from your body, throwing them on the floor before latching onto him once again.

“Much better.” He said as he planted a kiss on your forehead, sliding an arm under your neck for you to rest on and encasing you in his arms. You hummed contently, feeling the warmest you had in the days he had been away, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin that you had so sorely missed.  

“I’ve missed you; and not just for your inhuman body temperature.” You placed a soft kiss against the skin of his shoulder. You shuddered as you felt a breeze of cold air against your exposed skin, reaching for the discarded blanket. Dante’s grip held you in place before you could grab it.

“I’ve got something better than that, just bear with me a moment.” You glanced up at him in confusion as you saw a red light in his eyes, glowing brightly in the dark room. You opened your mouth to speak but stopped yourself when you saw the expression of concentration on his face.

A moment or two later, there was a flash of light bright enough that you had to turn away. You felt a sudden warmth against your side that wasn’t coming from the mattress, before it transformed into a different texture all together: a feeling of hard leather, but it was delightfully warm.

Your eyes were quickly drawn to the winged appendage that had materialised at Dante’s side, veins of red light thrumming through them. Upon looking down to the bed, you realised that it was another of these wings that was now underneath you.

“Like the new party trick?” Your mind was reeling with different questions, but in your now comfortably warm and sleep addled state you could only bring yourself to cling tighter to him and sigh.

“Makes getting around much easier and it’s way less tiring just keeping these out. They also come with the added bonus of having built in space heaters! Not too shabby eh?” He flexed the wing to his side with a proud look on his face as your body relaxed into his hold, a smile spreading up your cheeks.

He turned himself onto his side, wrapping his other arm around your body, your face now pressed against the skin of his chest. You glanced up to see him spreading the other wing over your body, effectively cocooning you between them as you were bathed in warmth. The light spread over them rhythmically, creating a soothing backlight from behind your closed eyelids. They were large enough to cover you from shoulder to feet as you felt their weight press against you ever so slightly.

“Get some sleep babe, and next time; please just put the heating on. I wouldn’t know what to do if you caught a fever or something.” He planted another soft kiss against the top of your head before burrowing his face into your hair. 

You felt the tips of the wings curl around your back as you were held in the dual embrace, feeling safer and more comfortable than ever, silently hoping that there’ll be more cold nights ahead.


	23. The Stranger (NSFW, Solo!Nero, masturbation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK, so this was another thing that came up in conversation one day that I completely forgot about until today: Nero masturbating with his demon wings! Because who wouldn’t out of curiosity, I mean come on! This may have also inadvertently developed into another episode of the “Nero has a demon in his head” saga because I enjoyed writing it so much the first time!

“Right big guy, enough drivin’ for today. I ain’t delivering you to Kyrie lookin like shit. Get a shower to get all that demon stank off of ya then get some shut eye. Lord knows ya need it.” Nero grumbled incoherently from the passenger seat as the van drove to a hault.  

He didn’t want to admit that Nico was completely sound in her logic however the thought of a hot shower after the stress of the day’s events had him brimming with excitement. He placed V- no, Vergil’s book on the dashboard of the van, staring at his now human outstretched arm. 

“This shit’s so surreal.” He twisted his hand at the wrist, observing it from all angles and flexing his fingers one at a time. 

“That shit’s creepy is what it is.” Nero rolled his eyes, tutting as he stood himself up, stretching his arms and back with a satisfied groan. “Ya must be part lizard or somethin’. S’not normal to just grow limbs back like that ya know? And to top it all off, ya got two more of the damn things!”  

He summoned his spectral wings with a flash of blue light, stretching them in front of his vision, mimicking his earlier motions with his own hand. Nico reached a hand towards the feathered appendages before he quickly withdrew them. 

“No touching! They still feel… kind weird.” 

“Aww, scared you’ll like it too much huh?” Nero flushed red before storming past her towards the back of the van. 

“Oh come on, don’t be weird about it. I just don’t want your grubby hands all over them. I never know where they’ve been.” 

“Aww hun, you wouldn’t wanna know; trust me on that.” Nero groaned, face burning as he deliberately bashed his forehead against the shower room door. 

“Anywho, I’m gonna grab some fresh air. Ya’ll got the damn place stinkin’ like a behemoth’s asshole.” Nice unceremoniously slammed the door to the van behind her as Nero let out a sigh of relief. 

“Thank Sparda.” He took off his coat and haphazardly threw it onto the sofa, followed by his boots. He checked to make sure all of the curtains were drawn before opening the door and stepping behind it and undressing down to his underwear, not wanting to open himself up to further teasing if Nico decided to barge back in unannounced.  

He grabbed his towel and stepped into the cubicle closing the door behind him, flicking on the taps and stepping out of his underwear.  He stood under the cold water, allowing it to heat up slowly over his skin as he leaned against the wall, watching the grime run from his body down the drain. It was cathartic, watching the last physical memories of the day washing away as the knot wound so tightly in his chest began to loosen. 

The water was warm against his aching muscles now, the steam slowly starting to build, enveloping him comfortably. He ran his hands through his hair, groaning in pleasure as the clumps of blood and viscera unknotted themselves from the strands. He scrubbed himself thoroughly, covering every inch of skin to make sure there were no remnants of battle left visible. 

He chuckled in his throat as he felt his cock stir between his legs, his slowly relaxing mind now giving way to other thoughts. He looked to his right hand and smiled. 

“It’s definitely been a while, eh bud? Guess it wouldn’t hurt to take some me time.” He exhaled, running his hand slowly down his body, allowing his mind to wander to Kyrie; to the feel of her thin gentle fingers caressing his skin, the feeling of her warmth and her soft skin, the scent of her perfume. He pictured her face twisted in pleasure, pleasure he would be able to bring her with this very hand. 

By the time his fingers trailed low he was already hard, days of frustration clouded by stress and exhaustion finally making themselves known as his breath hitched at the first stroke of his length. So used to using his left hand, the sensations of using his right felt somewhat alien, as if it were another’s hand currently wrapped around him. 

He felt his cock pulsate at the thought, trying his best to imagine thin, soft fingers in place of his own as he began pumping himself steadily, teasing his head with his thumb as he went. In a moment of coherent thought he paused, considering an idea, the sort of which would normally never have crossed his mind if his brain wasn’t so fogged with need. 

He smirked before summoning his translucent wings once more, pulling his hand from his length to rest against the shower wall. He reached a claw in front of his vision, carefully flexing the fingers and shaking it at the wrist to test its range of movement.  

“What happens between us, stays between us.” He muttered to the claw as if it were capable of understanding. With a sigh he let the claw tentatively run down his chest, the sharpness leaving light trails on his pale skin. 

The claws themselves didn’t have the same feeling of touch as normal hands; it was more pressure he could feel. He was aware when they were making contact with an object but he couldn’t necessarily tell what the object was. 

 His hairs stood on end with the contact, as if the claws themselves were emitting a sort of static electricity. It was a pleasant tingle that merely heightened his skins sensitivity. He gasped as the claw wrapped around his cock sending a shock of pleasure up his spine. 

“Fuck.” He groaned through gritted teeth as the claw gripped and began leisurely stroking. His breaths were coming out heavier as steam began filling the room. He held his weight on his arms against the wall as his legs started to shake, the jolts of pleasure from each stroke causing shockwaves through his muscles. 

He leaned his head forward and closed his eyes, barely conscious of the fact that he was essentially stroking himself, the feeling so distant that it felt as if it were someone else. His hips began to stutter as he thrust into each stroke, the grip on his cock becoming tighter with each passing second.  

He brought his hand to his mouth to stifle the moans he was unable to hold in. He was close, chasing release at each thrust, biting into his hand as a claw brushed against the tip. His knees nearly buckled under him as he came hard at the unexpected stimulation, hips jerking as he painted the wall with his cum, tasting the blood in his mouth from the hand his teeth were buried in. 

After what felt like an impossibly long time, the claw retreated from his length as he began to come down from his high, panting heavily into his already healed hand.  

“ _ **Me please, you like, yes**_?”  

Nero’s body tensed at the voice, spinning on the spot, on guard to any potential attack. His eyes darted around the cubicle, but he was alone. He knew he didn’t imagine it, the tinny voice that sounded so much like his own as he was fighting at the top of the Qliphoth in the form of a demon.  

“What the fuck?” He thought out loud, listening for any further words. 

“ ** _We are one. Awakened in you I was, now I speak. I wish to please. You are not fighting, but I try_.**” The voice was in his own head, Nero realised with a slack jaw, his eyes darting around the walls as if searching for a response, realising he was talking to his own demon. 

“So… I err, didn’t realise you could talk. I thought you were just… a shape that I could make myself.” 

“ _ **Yes; I make you change, I make you strong. But I also have voice, can speak to you**_.”  

“See these are the moments I’d be jumping for fucking joy if my damn half demon family didn’t decide to fuck off to the demon world. I’m sure they’d be able to enlighten me on this shit.” He pinched the bridge of his nose before reaching to turn off the shower.  

“Look, not to be a dick or anything but I’m trying to have a relaxing evening before seeing Kyrie again tomorrow and I’d be a lot happier if we could have this little heart-to-heart or whatever you wanna call it later. My heads already fucked and I don’t need you up there scrambling it even more.” There was a moments pause as he shook his head and reached for his towel. 

“ ** _Yes, if you pleased by this, I return later_.”** Nero sighed once more as the blue wings dissipated from his back, silence filling his mind once more. He scrubbed his body dry before putting his underwear back on. He listened through the door, pleased at the lack of sound or movement on the other side. 

“Nico was right, this shit is fucked up.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah… that was a thing :’)  
> Also, just in case anyone was wondering to get the title I literally had to google “that thing where you sit on your hand until its numb then jerk off” because I knew there was a name for it but I couldn’t remember from my teenage days.


	24. First kiss in the snow (Vergil x reader, SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask from copper-wasp on tumblr: Hi there!!! If you aren’t too busy, may I please get the following from the kissing prompt list? Vergil and Reader’s first kiss in the snow 💏❄️🌨 (Please feed my Vergil lust 😂)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken from the kiss prompt list found here: https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/171885474505/a-kissing-prompt-list

Vergil glanced over to you as you fired two more shots from your handguns. In a split second, he estimated the trajectory; a perfect shot that would no doubt hit the demon in its face, exactly how you had been shown through repeated training. He knew the shot wouldn’t result in a kill, but it would act as the perfect distraction for him to deliver the finishing blow. 

He took his stance, legs tensed and hand on the still-sheathed Yamato’s pommel. His eyes narrowed as he awaited the bullets impact, time almost slowing to a standstill as he took in a breath before lunging forward. He drew Yamato lightning fast the moment the demon reared backwards from the impact, drawing the sword from the floor up through its abdomen, torso and head, cleaving the creature in two, the cut so clean that it remained almost intact. 

Before your arm was lowered from your aiming position the Yamato was sheathed once more as he began to walk away from what was essentially the demon’s corpse, still floating and stunned to stillness. You beamed as you lowered your weapon, approaching Vergil with a skip in your step. 

“That was awesome, I barely even saw you move!” Vergil huffed through his nose in response. 

“Then clearly you weren’t watching closely enough. You cannot afford to be any less observant during battles, lest you end up-” Vergil stopped as the sound of cracking ice caused his ears to twitch in reflex. A wave of cold hit his skin as he looked down at you, a surge of adrenaline shooting up his spine. 

“Down!” He commanded before throwing himself towards you, knocking you heavily to the ground as his wings unfurled behind him, shielding you. A blast followed, bright blue light as the demon exploded into a volley of icicles.  

His body shook from the impact as he pulled you close, bracing against the onslaught as his wings are battered and pierced. As quickly as it happened it was over, an unnatural chill filling the air as the atmosphere calmed. He exhaled the air trapped in his lungs and relaxed his wings, allowing them to fade as his shoulders slumped. 

He looked down to your body, huddled against his own as he reached for your face, pulling your gaze up from the floor from your chin. Your eyes were damp, your breaths quick as your body shuddered. He inspected your skin, checking for any cuts, repeating the actions with your arms and allowing himself to relax when he was unable to find any damage. 

“As if to prove my very point, your lack of observation nearly got you killed. Did you not see that the demon had not faded? Have I not told you to remain at the side-lines until the battlefield is clear?” He kept eye contact, one hand still holding your wrist as if acting as an anchor to keep you grounded.  

Vergil sighed as he saw your expression, your eyes beginning to glaze over with the first signs of renewed tears and the slight quiver of your lip. Your breathing began to slow as he gripped your chin once more, tilting your face side-to-side. A red flush was apparent on your cheeks from what Vergil assumed was the cold, your short breaths becoming visible in the air. 

“I… I’m s-sorry V-Vergil. I… I didn’t mean to. I just… you just… huh?” Your gaze lifted from his towards the sky, the gleam of sadness in your eyes suddenly replaced by something else, widening and brightening like the eyes of a curious child. He watched as you reached your hand out as if to catch something invisible before looking up to the sky himself. 

He let out a noise of bemusement as he saw the small flakes of ice falling from the sky, the remains of the destroyed demon. He watched as a flake dropped into the palm of your hand, grabbing your wrist to inspect, all too aware of how even after death, demons carried many dangers. 

“V-Vergil, relax. Look, it’s just snow!” The flakes began falling in denser clouds, layering the ground like a light coating of sugar as Vergil glanced at the surroundings. His grip on your wrist loosened as he turned to face you again. 

Your expression was nothing shy of elation, the sadness in your eyes completely concealed with joy as you beamed in pure delight. 

“It never snows in the city! I haven’t seen it since I was a little kid! Vergil, this is amazing!” You looked up as Vergil’s eyes were fixed on you, a depth of intensity within them that you had yet to witness.  

The flakes of snow were dotted over your face and hair, glittering slightly in the light. Something churned in Vergil’s stomach as he watched you look down to draw shapes in the flakes that had settled on the ground. He opened his lips to speak, but found his words out of reach.  

A sudden desire rushed through him at the sight of your smile, the sound of your voice as you mindlessly muttered tales about your childhood, his eyes were unable to leave your lips as he found a sudden fascination in their movement and their texture. He reached his hand back towards your face before you looked back up, a sudden expression of concern clear on your features. 

“Are you ok? You’re looking at me weird. You’ve already checked me over, I’m not injured thanks to yo-” 

Acting on nothing but instinct alone, he closed the gap between you, lifting your chin to meet his eye level. Your eyes widened at his sudden closeness, your breaths fanning in front of your faces. 

“May I?” He saw you flinch as your breath hitched visibly in the air at his question. Your eyes flicked between his as he watched you swallow and ever so slightly run your tongue over your bottom lip, before your shoulders relaxed… and you nodded. The motion was slight, but clear enough for Vergil to interpret. 

He closed the final inch of space, pressing his lips against yours with uncharacteristic gentleness. His eyes remained open, locked on yours as they fluttered slowly shut, a soft puff of air leaving your nostrils as he began to move his lips.  

His fingers traced your jawline, memorising each inch of chilled skin, up across your cheek and into your hair. He watched as your hand tentatively raised, the internal conflict clear in your movements. He pulled back, enough to break the kiss but still close enough that your lips were still touching. 

He revelled in the clear heaviness of your eyelids as you slowly prised your eyes open, pupils dilated and quick breaths batting against his lips. 

“Do as you desire. I thought I taught you not hesitate in your moveme-” your hand was suddenly in his hair, cold snow-covered fingers pressing against his scalp as you drew him back into the kiss, tongue dipping out to brush against his closed lips. 

Your brashness brought out a low growl from the base of his throat as his tongue darted out to meet yours, prising itself between your lips to tangle with your own in your mouth. He tightened the hand in your hair, capturing your quiet whine in his mouth as he slipped a hand behind against the small of your back, drawing your bodies closer.  

He allowed his eyes to close shut, attentions focussed only on where your bodies made contact, your sweet taste that he unknowingly craved and the feel of your warm lips contrasting with the cold surrounding air. He never knew that a feeling could be so intoxicating, that he could enjoy devouring the small, unrestrained whimpers that you were unable to hold back. 

After a final few movements, you drew yourself back from him gasping for breath as Vergil exhaled deeply, eyes setting once again on your face. The smile that spread up your cheeks was difficult to miss as he withdrew his hands, giving you space and silently willing your gaze to drift up from the ground. 

The snow was no longer falling, and silence hung heavy in the air, broken only by the sound of breathing and a sudden laugh; not the response Vergil had expected to receive. Your eyes met his once more, bright and full of joy as he tried to assess the situation. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just… really happy.” Vergil continued to watch in silent bewilderment as you pulled your hand up to your face. 

“I just… didn’t think you felt that way… about me. You don’t really give much away most the time. I always thought your worry about me was because I’m a ‘fragile human’.” Vergil huffed at your statement, knowing the truth of it, but also questioning his own motives. 

“I don’t think… I was aware even myself. I decided to follow my instincts for something other than battle for once. I trust I did not make an error in judgement?” 

“No. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t hoping you’d do that at some point.” You sighed as Vergil stood up, outstretching his hand to you, lifting you effortlessly from the snow, dappled ground.  

“Yes, I am protective of you because you are fragile, that much is a given.” You pouted petulantly at his admission, following him as he started back towards the shop.  

“The pain of injury is not something I wish for you to have to experience, therefore it is only natural that I wish to keep you from harm’s way, that is all.” Vergil kept his eyes straight, not wanting to bear witness to the smug grin that you would undoubtedly have on your face.  

He quietly enjoyed a smirk of his own, the memory of your lips still fresh in his mind and your taste still on the tip of his tongue; a memorable mission indeed. 


	25. Demon purring (SFW, Dante x Reader, fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from anon on Tumblr for big ol' demon Dante purring.

Working in the Devil May Cry had enlightened you to many new experiences, for example, seeing a sword literally cut through time and space to create a shortcut to the bathroom and, within only a few seconds, seeing the same sword be thrust through the stomach of your employer. 

Coincidentally, this was also the day you learned that your employer was actually a half-demon and that a stab through the stomach to him was akin to a splinter to anyone else. Although it came as a shock to you, you were never afraid of Dante. 

You’d been lucky enough to witness him in action, to see his overzealous way of fighting and his reckless showboatery and sometimes, you were even lucky enough to see the other half of him. His demon form was nothing short of terrifying. Hulking, blazing, with a mouthful of teeth as long and sharp as knives and eyes that seemed to pierce straight through you; but he never once made you feel afraid.

Well, never until now.

You were minding your own business, tidying up the paperwork in the shop, getting ready to head home for the day. Checking the clock: 11:30pm,  _ another late one _ you thought. You’d been dragging your heels, hoping that he’d return from his job to see you off, but it seems like that won’t be the case today. Tomorrow was your day off, and the thought of not seeing the hunter for two whole days made your shoulders, and heart heavy. 

You sighed, grabbing your bag and heading out, switching off the light and locking up with your spare key behind you. Your flat was only a few blocks away, but you’d always been discouraged from walking home late by yourself. 

You headed down the quiet alleyway, taking in a deep breath of the cold night air. The city air wasn’t the cleanest smelling, but it always seemed fresher at night. 

Your nose scrunched when you caught a hint of something… different. You stopped in your tracks as a metallic smell caught your attention, carried on the breeze as a brisk blast of wind hit your face. You swallowed, body tensing as your heart began to race, a guttural growl puncturing the silence as you slowly took a step back.

You didn’t need to see the demon’s form to know what you’d stumbled across.  _ Run!  _ You twisted your body, sprinting as fast as your legs could take you back towards the shop, an inhuman scream piercing your eardrums as you gasped for air, pushing the pavement with each quick stride as your eyes set on the neon sign closing in on your vision.

You didn’t look back, you didn’t want to know how close whatever was chasing you was. You fumbled in your pocket, retrieving the shop key as you frantically searched for the keyhole the second your foot hit the steps. Your hands shook, breaths coming quick and light as the sound of your beating heart filled your ears.

You cursed, whether at yourself or the demon you weren’t sure,  _ where’s the fucking keyhole? _ You stumbled, time slowing almost to a stop as the key fell from your hand to the dark floor. Your mind turned to pure panic, thoughts suddenly singling in on one particular face; of how you never got a chance to say goodbye, of how he’ll react returning from his job to find your mangled corpse on his doorstep.

You dropped to your knees in defeat, hearing the demons footsteps getting closer, crouching down to tuck yourself into your body, for what little security it would give you, quietly whispering his name as you tense for impact.

Your eyes go wide as you hear screaming, a noise not coming from your own chest but from behind you. It took you a moment to realise that the cries were coming from the demon. You raised your head to glance back, jaw-dropping as you instantly recognised the large set of red wings that now covered your field of view. 

The demon had been pierced with a sword and was being dangled in mid-air. Through wet eyes you could make out its arms as it flailed, frantically trying to get its claws into, who you could only assume was Dante, triggered into his largest form. His spare clawed hand raised, gripping the demons skull before letting out a rib shaking roar and crushing it, turning it to dust instantly. 

You swallowed, both in relief at having your lifespan suddenly extended and also at seeing the very man who made the majority of your final thoughts to be. You turned your body to face him, legs still too stiff to raise yourself. You opened your mouth to call for him, before snapping your jaw shut as he turned to face you.

The look in his eyes was one you’d seen before, the very look he gave demons before he tore them in two; a predatory glance in its purest form. You instinctively pushed yourself back closer to the door, hand absentmindedly finding the dropped key and pulling it close. 

He turned his body, chest heaving as his mouth lay agape, hot breaths visible in the chilled night air. His sword vanished as he summoned it back, slowly taking a step towards you.

You managed to call out his name, although barely a whisper as he stood in front of you, his imposing body blocking out any light from the nearby streetlights. He moved quickly, as you shut your eyes and braced yourself for impact, fully expecting to be torn, just like the demons.

All of a sudden, you felt a weight against your legs, pressing into your chest; a weight, but not a pain. You opened your eyes carefully, your mind going blank at the sight you saw. He was lying, lying against the steps, wings folded back as his head rested against your lap. His claws lay carefully at your side, as if afraid to touch you, the heat of his breath noticeable even through your clothing.

You were stunned, stunned and clueless to what was going on. His head moved as if nudging you or… was he… nuzzling you? Your heartbeat slowed, shoulders relaxing as your body slowly began to accept that you were no longer in danger. Your legs flopped under his weight, resting against the cool stone as he pushed himself further into you, taking care not to pierce you with his horns.

You tentatively reached your hand towards his face, pressing your hand against the base of one of his larger horns, and began to stroke, as if you were stroking his hair. Adrenaline was still coursing through your veins, your mind unfocused yet somehow craving the feel of the hard surface.

You passed your hand over the hot looking crown between his horns, surprised at how cool it was to the touch. You pulled your hand back as a sudden deep noise reverberated through his chest;  _ must have hit a nerve.  _ His head twitched seconds later, moving to connect your hand back to him, as you started slowly stroking again.

The noise returned, but this time, you smiled. You recognised his behaviour, as much as you’d try to deny it, but your know how your cat does the same thing. Following your hand when you stopped petting too early for his liking, how he would lean into your touch when you hit the right spot and, how he would purr when he was content.

As hard as it was to believe, Dante was currently resting on your lap, fully triggered after mercilessly killing a demon, purring as you stroked his scales. 

Suddenly, the deep rumbling sound became one of comfort as you closed your eyes, letting it overtake your senses. You could feel the vibrations against your legs, you let its sound fill your ears, drowning out the wailing of sirens and bangs of backfiring engines, and enjoyed the feel of his fur like scales against the palm of your hand.

You noticed a sudden shift of weight and a change in texture against your fingers as you opened your eyes, seeing Dante in his human form still with his head against you, as you carefully ran your fingers through his locks. 

The purring sound continued, but much less intense, more akin to a snore but in his chest rather than his throat. You heard muffled speech against your legs before you moved your hand, smiling as he turned to face you.

“No more walking home alone at night, capiche? Thought I'd…. thought I’d lost you for a moment there. Thought I didn’t fly fast enough.” his arms moved from your sides to wrap tightly around your waist as you let out a slight gasp, heat rushing to your face.

“I’m… still here… thanks to you; again.” You leaned your head back against the door, breathing a sigh of relief as your body finally settled, the moment of respite allowing the tears you’d been holding back to run free down your cheeks. Dante pressed his face back into you, turning away from your gaze.

“It’s cold. We should probably head ins-”

“Just…. Just a little longer…. Please,” you interrupted, feeling his expression shift to a smirk against you.

“You got it. I tend to run pretty warm anyway, we should be good for a bit. But erm… can we not, mention this around Verge? Can’t be throwin’ more fuel into the fire, ya know.” You chuckled, returning your hand to his hair as you threaded the soft locks between your fingers.

“You know he’ll just find out anyway somehow. It’s kinda creepy how he always does that.”

“Yeah well, might as well delay the inevitable for a little at least.” 

Maybe Dante made you feel afraid once, but you know you’d never be afraid of him again after this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna... pet the demon.


	26. Daddy kink Nero (NSFW, Nero x reader, Dom!Nero)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask on tumblr from endmytumblpls: Hello there~ I hope you're having fun this weekend. ♡ So, may I ask Nero x fem!S/O with daddy kink? Like, he's super dominant and his S/O totally obeys him? NSFW, if possible -w- Have good day ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your sin ;)

“That’s right, baby girl. Tell your Daddy how good he tastes.” You hollowed your cheeks around his length before slowly pulling your mouth off him. Your eyes locked with his before lapping at his tip, slowly dragging your flattened tongue over the slit, making sure to make a show of it.

“Mmm, you taste amazing Daddy.” Nero’s salty tang hung against your taste buds as you licked your lips, swallowing with a hearty sigh. “I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of your cock.” Nero hummed approvingly.

“Good, ‘cause I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of how good your lips feel around me. Now, be a good girl and kneel down there for me.” A smile spread up your lips at his request as you lifted yourself from his lap and onto the floor. His tone was gentle but you knew the punishment for disobedience and today, you weren’t in the mood to play the brat; you were much more interested in getting your reward.

He shifted to stand in front of you, cock bobbing eagerly in front of your face. His hand tenderly brushed against your cheek as you leaned into the contact, turning your head to kiss his fingers. The hand then moved to grip the base of his cock, directing it back towards your lips.

“Open wide, baby.” Fingers tangled in your hair as you shivered, knowing what was coming next as you wrapped your lips back around his length, doing your best to relax your throat as a second hand joined the other. “Daddy’s gonna fuck your mouth now, but you knew that already, didn’t ya’?” Your eyes rolled back in your head as the grip on your hair tightened and his hips slowly rolled back, dragging himself against your tongue until the head was just past your lips, before pushing forward with a quick thrust to the back of your throat.

Your muscles spasmed as you fought against your gag reflex, relaxing into the massaging of your scalp, taking deep breaths through your nose. You were more prepared when he repeated the motion, once, twice before he was thrusting eagerly into your mouth.

“Ngh, that’s it. You’re such a good girl-ahh- taking me so well.” You whimpered at his words, the vibrations catching against his sensitive head as he groaned, his pace increasing as he inched further and further down your throat until you could feel his wiry hairs against your face with each thrust. 

You swallowed, clenching your throat and savouring the way his hips stuttered and his fingers curled against your scalp. If his ragged breaths were anything to go off, he was getting close, which means that your reward couldn’t be far off. 

You rubbed your thighs together in an attempt to soothe the aching that was quickly becoming unbearable, knowing that you’d be in trouble if you trailed your hand down to touch yourself, and trusting enough in Nero that your time would come.

“Glad to know you’re enjoying this as much as I am baby. Mmm, I can smell how much you want me. Such a dirty girl for your daddy, aren’t you?” You moaned around him once more as he pulled himself free, gasping for air as your jaw remained slack, corners of your mouth upturning into a smirk.

“Yeah, only for you. Have I been a good girl? Can I have my reward yet, Daddy?” Your hands idly massaged at his thighs, eyes heavy with lust as you gaze into his, relishing in the way his irises have all but turned black. The hand still in your hair tugged your head back momentarily, the pressure on your scalp causing a whine to escape your lips before you were thrown against the edge of the bed.

You gripped the sheets, pointing your ass in the air in an invitation, moist folds glistening as his fingers traced along them, testing before roughly thrusting two fingers in, curling instantly against your sweet spot and making your legs quiver in need.

“Hmm, so wet for me, baby, but surely this isn’t enough. Tell me; tell me how much you want my cock and you can have it.” A light sheen of sweat was beginning to cover your body, heat spreading across your skin as you ached in need around his fingers.

“Please Daddy! I’ve been a good girl, I need your cock. I need you to fill me up and stretch me,” as if to emphasise your need, you reached back, spreading yourself further open for him as he stared at his own sopping fingers stroking in and out of you, before pulling them out completed.

You watched as he used the moisture to further lube up his spit-slicked length, teasing your entrance with his tip.

“You know the rules, right babygirl? No coming until Daddy tells you, got it?” You managed to just about whine out a needy “yes” before he was fully inside you, bottoming out in one long thrust as your jaw hung open, fists clenching into the sheets. 

He gave you no time to adjust, withdrawing himself and slamming back in as your body shook against the impact. His hands gripped your hips, pulling you to meet his with each harsh thrust, mind at a loss for words as you lay and took it, breathy moans and whimpers being all you could manage.

“Shit you… you feel so good, baby girl. So tight for me, squeezing me, getting exactly what you deserve.” You clenched at his words, a heat pooling in your stomach as his cock scraped against you in all the right ways with each thrust. You weren’t going to last long, not at this rate.

Your body tensed at once as you felt a sharp sting against your ass cheek. “Remember what I told you; no coming until I tell you.” You whined as he slapped the other cheek, cursing him in your mind. He knew that wasn’t going to help deter you, it’s as if he was egging you on, pushing you closer and closer to the edge.

You gasped, gripping onto the sheets as your legs were lifted from the floor. You turned to see his blue wings, now materialised, claws gripping your thighs as he held you up, the new angle causing him to hit against all the best spots inside you as you let your voice go, unable to hold back the moans.

“Ahh- Daddy, please. I need-ahh- I need to come. Please please please.” You begged for release as the coil tightened more and more with each powerful thrust, the pressure becoming too much as you fought against your body to hold on. You could feel him pulse inside you, knowing he was close as well, praying he would allow you your release before the heat became too much to bear. 

Fingers left your hip to trace down towards your folds, brushing gently against your clit as your body jolted, every ounce of your concentration focussing on anything but the pads of his finger, or the feel of his cock against your insides. You whined out a final “please”, heavy and needy before he finally gave in.

“Come for your Daddy.” He pressed hard against your clit, angling his length perfectly to his your g-spot dead on. A few more thrusts was all it took before your entire body tensed; you came screaming his name, every muscle in your body spasming against the bed, legs twitching uncontrollably in the claws grip as you buried your face into the sheets.

You felt his grip tighten and his breath stutter before he let out a heavy moan, feeling his seed hitting against your walls and his thick length pulsing within you as he came, his breaths heavy, thrusts short and deep before your legs were lowered and his body dropped above yours, hovering over your sweat covered back as he rested on his elbows, slowly softening inside you.

You both spent a moment catching your breaths before either spoke. Nero nuzzled his face between your shoulder blades.

“Mmm good girl. You milked your Daddy good, like you always do.” He shifted slightly, lightly kissing your cheek, signalling that the play was over as he gently removed himself from you before lifting you fully onto the bed.

“You ok, baby?” He checked you over, stroking your cheek gently and kissing you on the forehead. You hummed in response, all you could manage given the exertion that spread over you. “I’ll go get you a towel.” He shuffled off the bed as you slowly followed him, slapping your hand against his ass as he stood up, gaining you a cheeky grin from your lover.

“Been wanting to do that all night,” you muttered before flopping back against the bed, arms giving in under your own weight.

“Naughty girl. I’ll punish you for that later.” You chuckled lightly in response.

“I look forward to it.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yeah, 2 updates in 2 days. Both vastly different \o/ here's hoping I can get back to regular posting. Praise Sparda! Hope you enjoyed!


	27. The first snow of winter (Dante x Reader, SFW, fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, managed to throw something together with *squints at clock* 20 minutes of Christmas left here. Thank you @cantcopewithlosingv for the ideas for this. Merry christmas to you all, hope you enjoy the Dante fluff, with a dappling of angst because for some reason I do this to myself!

The snow flurried around you as you tucked your face tightly into your scarf. Today would mark the  164 th day you had taken this walk ;  not that you were counting.

The journey from your flat to the shop  took about 30 minutes, a 1-hour round trip and a perfectly good use of your time in the grand scheme of things. 

Today marked 164 days since you had seen the legendary devil hunters smile,  since you had heard a corny joke run from between his lips, since you had  walked into the shop to see him asleep at his desk.

The Qliphoth uprooted many lives, but you hadn’t expected its effects to be this far-reaching. Nero broke the news to you, and so you swore to visit the shop every day thereafter, awaiting and willing his return. 

Some days the lights were on and your heart raced in your chest, only to be met with the somewhat guilty expression of either Trish, Lady or Nero. They were doing their best to keep the shop up and running, but  devil hunters were in high demand cleaning up the  fallout left behind by the gaping gate  opened by the demon tree.

Tonight was like every other night,  except for the date and the weather; December 25 th during the first snow of the winter. You probably should have dressed heavier , but the cold biting at your skin helped you feel, how could you say, more alive.

Today, your journey took 45 minutes, 55 if you count the 10 minutes you spent seemingly glued to the  pavement staring at the unlit, barren windows of the Devil May Cry, willing  the tears freely falling from your eyes to stop. 

Were you hoping for a Christmas miracle? Who knows.  Maybe all the holiday movies and smiles on your families faces  filled you with a certain uncharacteristic optimism  that made this particular outcome that little bit harder to swallow.

When you eventually  lifted your now snow-covered feet from the spot, you placed the  gift bag  you held  by the door; there was no  point in taking it back with you anyway.

You wiped  the last remnants of tears from your face and with a final sniffle, you headed home .

***

You shivered below your thin jacket , cursing your stubbornness as you pulled your scarf up  to  cover your freezing  nose.

“Should have wrapped yourself up better sweetheart. You never did cope well in the cold.”  You stopped in your tracks, too afraid to turn around , to see the empty road ,  settled  snow dappled  only by your lone  footprints.

You accepted that you didn’t have the strength of mind to  merely assume that those words spoken in his voice were only a figment of your imagination, as you slowly turned on your heels, staring bleary eyed at the  red-clad figure standing under the streetlight.

Your voice  caught in your throat  as you opened your dry lips in disbelief.

“D-Dante, is that... is that really you?”  You blinked a few times as your legs slowly carried you towards him, catching a glimpse of  that familiar toothy grin.

“In the flesh. Don’t tell me  you’ve forgotten this handsome mug already?”  Fresh tears filled your eyes  as you  broke into a sprint towards him , snow crunching beneath each heavy footstep before you flung your arms around his waist.

“I-I didn’t know when you were coming back. If you were coming back. ”  You pressed your face into his chest, inhaling his scent to ground yourself, to convince yourself he was actually here. His arm  draped gently over your shoulder  as he pressed his face against the top of your head.

“Hey now come on, hasn’t been that long has it?”

“ ...o ver 6 months,” you mumbled against the fabric of his shirt.

“Well shit.  We just got back. Water was still on but no electric. I’ll be having words with those crazy bitches  when I see them . So much for watching the place.” You giggled, whether in relief  or at  his affectionate insult y ou couldn’t tell but you stayed latched to him, almost afraid that he ’ d vanish if you let go .

“Hey, don’t worry sweetheart, I’m not taking any more extended vacations in the demon world anytime soon . Trust me; seen enough of that place for a lifetime.”

A strong breeze caught you  off-guard as  your body shivered against his.

“Hey,  you’re freezing. Here, just  lemme get this off.” You  pulled yourself back slightly as he  pulled off his coat, draping it over your shoulders and wrapping it  around your front , brushing some of the freshly fallen s n ow from your hair.

Your body immediately warmed,  the residual body heat  radiating from the  lining covered you like a blanket,  the smell of leather and gunpowder filling your nostrils. 

“Won’t you be cold ?” you asked tentatively, glancing up to see a pleased grin on his face.

“Don’t worry about me babe,” he reached to  grab the red material wrapped around his neck, “I’ve got my scarf to keep me warm.” Your cheeks warmed with a blush as you recognised your hand-knitted scarf wrapped tightly around his neck . He pulled you back  against  his chest suddenly, nuzzling his face against the top of your head. 

“ Guess it was a shame I missed Santa . Been  tryin ’ to catch him since  I was young. No one believes me, but I swear that guy must be a demon. No way a human could do what he does in a night.”  You couldn’t hold back as you burst into laughter  against his chest .

“Oh sure laugh it up, you’re just as bad as Trish and Lady . That’s exactly the reaction they had too.”

“I’m sorry,”  you took a deep breath, smile  still stretched across your cheeks, “you do have a point though. I think you might be on to something there.”  Every word he spoke just made you realise more and more how much you missed this man.

“But yeah... merry Christmas Dante.”

“Do I  uhh ... ask about what this was doing in that bag?” Dante  waved  something above you as you raised your  head to catch a glance, gasping as your eyes set on  the small bundle of green  leaves between his fingers.

You groaned,  dropping your head back against his chest. 

“Drunken  me’s genius idea I’m guessing.” Dante smirked.

“ Well, drunken  you’s a  smart  cookie in my opinion. Seems like a genius idea to me . ” You pulled your  head back, slowly raising your head to meet his  unexpectedly intense gaze.

“That is,” he  gently ran his fingers through your hair,  lowering to trace your jawline and then settling them under your chin, “ if we mean to honour tradition.” You swallowed, absentmindedly running your tongue over your lips in  anticipation.

“Would be wrong... not to... wouldn’t it?”  A lopsided grin spread up his cheek as he lifted your chin, lowering his own head to your level as your noses brushed, locking his lips with yours seconds later.

They were  soft, gentle and almost cautious  as your eyes fluttered closed . You reached  your hand up to run through his hair as his lips began to move against yours, fingers caressing your cheek, other hand pressing against the small of your back, pulling you close.

He tasted like whisky, strong and sharp and his  stubble  scratched against your cold skin leaving a pleasant tingling behind.  Your other arm wrapped around his broad shoulders as his tongue tentatively brushed against your bottom lip.

You opened your mouth, giving him access as he explored your mouth, caressing  his tongue against your own. It was all so perfect, the moment you’d been imagining for months, real and happening, and more amazing than you could have believed. 

You smiled against his lips as he broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against your own, keeping you close as you both caught your breath.

“We should really get you someplace warm. Your nose is like ice.” You pressed your lips back to his for another light kiss before pressing into his chest once more.

“Just... gimme 2 more minutes.”

“Sure. You’ve waited long enough,  it’s the least I can do. ”

“Best  Christmas ever,” you muttered against his chest. He plac ed a kiss on the top of your head, lingering for a few seconds.

“We’ve got the whole night ahead of us yet babe.  Plenty of time to make it even better.”


	28. Dante and pregnant reader (Dante x reader, NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon request on Tumblr: May I ask for: Dante's s/o wakes Dante up in the middle of night to say she is horny and she wants to do it. But she is pregnant so he has to extremely careful 😚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out much more tender than horny... apparently, I was feeling soft while writing this.

Dante stirred as he felt movement coming from the other side of the bed, turning and opening one eye. He saw you slowly trudging to the door, arm wrapped around your swollen stomach.

“Mmm, everything okay babe?” His voice was thick with tiredness, but his concern for you took priority.

“Yeah, just seems like your daughter is quite fond of my bladder, and interrupting good dreams.” Dante raised an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah, you’ll have to fill me in when you come back.” You snorted lightly through your nose as you left the room. Dante rolled onto his back, placing his hands behind his head as he stared up to the ceiling. “Good dream, huh,” he muttered out loud. He had an idea what you meant by that and it wouldn’t surprise him if your dreams were funky considering how he’d been neglecting you somewhat.

You were a goddess to him, the beautiful woman carrying his child, but as your stomach grew bigger he became more and more careful around you, more conscious and aware of his own strength, too afraid to lay his hands on you in fear of hurting you. He knows he should have said something to you sooner, but you seemed content enough with just being held in his arms on a night.

He smiled as you came back into the bedroom, closing the door and taking back your place beside him. You maneuvered yourself so you were comfortable on your side as Dante shuffled up to spoon you from behind. You sighed as he wrapped his arm around your waist, gently stroking your belly.

“So..?” Dante enquired.

“Hmm?”

“The dream. You were gonna fill me in?” You shuffled your body at his words, gently pressing yourself back against him.

“Well, I can’t remember it that well now.”

“Hmm, shame.” He nuzzled his face into the back of your neck, placing gentle kisses around your hairline. You sighed, twisting to guide his lips around the side of your neck and to your jawline. 

You pushed your rear back against him, wiggling your hips until you started to feel a familiar hardness pressing against you. You entwined your fingers with his against your stomach as you turned your face to catch his lips in a soft kiss.

“Dante, could we… it’s ok if you don’t want to though. I know I’ve gotten fat and all so I get that you’re not as interested but I’ve miss-” your words were cut off by his lips pressing against yours heavily as he propped himself upon his arm, other fingers leaving yours to cup your cheek instead.

He lifted from the kiss, your cheeks flushed as his eyes bore into yours.

“Don’t you be thinking for one minute that the reason I’ve been leaving you alone is because ‘you’ve gotten fat’. I’ve wanted to do nothing more than make love to you to show you just what you’ve been doing to me this past month, walking around with our child growing inside you. I’ve been… so scared of hurting you both that I didn’t want to take any risks. This,” his hand moved back to your stomach, stroking your bump gently as you averted his gaze, “and you, are the most important things to me, and I don’t know what I’d do with myself if I ruined that.”

You lifted his hand from you, bringing it up to nuzzle it against your face before kissing the backs of his fingers, fighting back tears you could feel welling in your eyes and swallowing the burning sensation in your throat.

“Silly demon. I know you’d never hurt us, and I’m sure you do too, deep down.” You resumed the movement of your hips, familiar throbbing returning between your legs as his hard length rubbed up against you. His lips pressed against your shoulder as he placed kisses on every patch of skin within his reach before twisting your face up to his with gentle fingers on your chin.

You melted into the kiss, lips moving against his soft ones, slight bristle tickling your face, mouth opening to accept his tongue as he explored your mouth passionately. You both groaned against each other's lips as he began moving his hips to meet yours, amplifying the pressure on your core.

He hooked his other arm under your neck before laying flat again, pressing his chest against your back in a tight embrace. You gripped the hand by your face as his other fingers trailed back down your body, gasping as they rubbed against your wet lips, teasingly circling your clit before dipping into your core, gently pumping and curling to drag against your walls.

Your body twitched as he pressed against your sensitive spot, moaning against his arm as his cock twitched against your rear eagerly.

“Please Dante. I want you.” You spoke, voice barely a whisper. He smiled against your skin, placing kisses along your back, reaching to pump himself a few times before lining himself up with your entrance wordlessly. There was a time and place for his witty teasing quips, but tonight wasn’t one of them.

He pushed his hips forward slightly, pushing in by only a few inches, taking his time as he felt your body tense and relax with each shallow thrust. You gave his hand a supportive squeeze as he slowly seated himself fully in you. He breathed out heavily against your skin as he felt you sigh, your body melting into his hold.

“I’ve missed you... so much.”

“I’m sorry, babe.” He pulled his hips back slowly before gently pushing them forward again, soaking in every little movement of your muscles, speaking softly in between long thrusts. “I promise… I’ll make it up… to you.”

He settled into a gentle rhythm, focussing on feeling of your walls squeezing him tightly with each thrust as you gasped quietly against him. 

He wrapped both arms around you, keeping you in a tight embrace making sure to not jolt you too much with his hips. You gripped his skin tightly as you moaned with his movements, gyrating your hips slightly with each thrust, taking him in as deep as you could. The coil in your stomach slowly built as your body started to tense.

Sensing you were close, Dante seated himself fully in you, moving in shallow but deep thrusts, hand reaching to grip onto your hip holding you in place as he moved as roughly as he dared, being mindful not to shake your body.

“I love you,” he whispered into your ear, “you’re beautiful, amazing and so damn strong.” You let out a few broken moans as his hand dipped to circle your clit, pushing you over the edge as you arched yourself into his hold, body jerking against his as you rode the warm waves of pleasure flowing through your whole body.

Dante followed moments after, groaning into your ear as his hips jerked out of rhythm, a warmth filling you before his body went limp, arms draped comfortably around your waist and against your thigh.

You reached around and grabbed his hip, holding him in place before he could pull out.

“Could you just… stay there? It’s… nice…” Dante smiled, rubbing his nose into the back of your hair.

“Anything for you, sweetheart.” Your hand slipped from his hip as your breaths evened out, sleep overtaking you almost instantly. Dante wrapped you back into his arms, sighing contently, breathing in your scent.

“G’night my two badass ladies.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've given myself... the feels... ;-;


	29. A Pleasant Distraction (Credo x reader, NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from anon on Tumblr: ohhhuhh do you think you can do something nsfw with credo? like he has you on his lap while he’s at work and doing paperwork while you grind against his leg maybe? thank u ily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credo joins the party \o/  
> I've never written for him before so i hope his characterisation is ok ^.^

You stood outside his closed office door twiddling your thumbs. He had explicitly told you not to pester him while he was working, and under normal circumstances, you were happy to abide by the simple rule. Credo’s work was his priority; his role in the order was pivotal and his work was of great importance.

However, he hadn’t been home in three days and, quite frankly, you were worried about him. Was he eating enough? Had he been sleeping? Was he… missing you at all? He’d never spent longer than a night away from home and the lack of his presence was starting to take its toll on you.

You had planned to come here and persuade him to return home, using any and all underhanded tactics at your disposal. But as much as the thought made your heart race in anticipation, you just couldn’t bring yourself to reach for the handle. What importance did you really hold in comparison to the work given to the supreme general by his Holiness? Another night alone in your bed really should be compensation enough for everything the order does.

You clicked your tongue, annoyed with yourself that you had even considered disturbing him, turning on your heels to walk away.

“Do you plan on opening the door or just staring at it for the rest of the night?” Your heart skipped in your chest at his muffled voice; of course, he could sense you by the door. You slowly allowed your shoulders to drop and let out a deep breath, turning back towards the door.

You placed both hands against it, pushing with most of your strength as it slowly creaked open. You couldn’t help the smile from forming on your lips as your eyes met his form, seated at his desk surrounded by piles of papers.

He looked pristine; uniform gleaming, hair brushed back neatly and posture straight and proud. Not the look of a man who had been working 3 days straight, that much was for sure. You let the door fall shut, waiting for his acknowledgement as his eyes never lifted from his papers.

“I should be able to return home by tomorrow eve at the rate I’m working now.” You knew his words were meant to offer comfort, that he would be returning soon, but you missed him now. You longed to be held by him, to feel his warmth against you both affectionately, and intimately. 

Your feet were glued to the spot, hands pressed together as if waiting for permission. You knew it was an important rule, but he also wasn’t unreasonable, and you knew deep down that he missed you too. Your heart skipped a beat when his eyes raised and met with yours.

“If I am to deal with any undue  _ distractions,  _ I may be delayed in my return. I only ask that you… take this into consideration.” An invitation. Credo had always preferred to be indirect with his insinuations, rather than straight forward. You swallowed, clearing the lump in your throat, as you took your first tentative step forwards.

His eyes returned to his papers causing a smirk to tug at the corner of your lips in anticipation, your steps becoming more confident as you approached his desk.

“I suppose that’s a fair price to pay considering how much I’ve missed you. It isn’t the same without you at home.” You ran your fingers along the edge of his desk as you made your way to his side. His posture didn’t shift and his attention didn’t waver; he was playing hard to get.

You approached him from behind, wrapping your arms around his neck and holding him tightly, taking care not to obstruct his movement. You pressed your lips to his jawline, tracing soft kisses down his neck, smiling against his skin as you feel his muscles twitch ever so slightly.

You run your hands slowly down his sides and over his thighs, gripping against his flesh before teasing along the insides, stopping just short of his crotch. You notice the movement of his pen slow as you brave a further step.

You move yourself around to his side to see that he has moved back from his desk, giving you room to squeeze in. Your lips twist into a slight smirk as you step over his leg and position yourself to straddle his thigh. His eyes never move as you wrap your arms over his broad shoulders and rest your face in the crook of his neck.

After a moment of hesitation, you begin to grind yourself shamelessly against his leg, breathing heavily against his skin. You felt his leg tense beneath you as you pressed yourself against it harder, rocking your hips at a steady rhythm, lifting your chin up to moan into his ear as the pressure against your clothed clit caused heat to start pooling between your legs.

“Credo,” you breathed his name heavily, as you pressed your knee up against his quickly hardening length, “why don’t you take a break?” You moaned as you felt his clothed cock twitch against your leg. You ran your tongue up the shell of his ear as you heard his pen drop to the table, his arms moving as if to quickly rearrange his papers.

A hand came up to run through your hair at the back of your head before tugging, pulling your head back to meet his gaze. His other hand gripped your hips, stilling your movement causing a devilish smile to spread up your open lips. His pupils were dilated and his gaze was heavy as he held you there for a moment, before pulling you against his lips.

The kiss was rushed and full of lust, teeth and tongues colliding in a frenzy before he pulled you back, a string of saliva still connecting your mouths. 

“You’re lucky I let you get away with this, my pet.” He lifted himself from the chair, taking you with him as he spun your body until you were face down and bent over his desk. You heard the sound of belt buckles being unclasped and material being shifted. You felt your skirt be lifted and a finger brush against you as your panties were pulled aside. You felt his breath against your ear again as he brushed the head of his cock against your folds.

“It’s a good thing you know just how to push my buttons.” To punctuate his last word, he pushed his hips forwards, your hands gripping for purchase against the desk as he seated himself in you in one thrust, stretching you around his twitching cock. You let out a sinful moan as he began to move, pushing you into the desk with each harsh thrust, rolling his hips into you harshly.

Your body was aching for it, unable to hold back the noises building in your chest as he pounded into you again and again. You gasped as something was pressed against your lips, opening your mouth instinctively as something soft was pushed past your lips. You caught a glance of Credo’s gloveless fingers and realised what was he'd done.

“I’d rather the entire office didn’t hear our activities.” He stopped momentarily to reposition himself, leaning against the desk and wrapping his arms around your waist to pull you closer.

“Although,” Credo started, resuming the movement of his hips, pulling you backwards in time with each thrust as you bit around the glove muffling your voice, “I have only myself to blame, and I expect no different from you, my little harlot.” Your walls clenched around him at his words, gripping tightly to the edge of the desk as he repeatedly drives into you, your body shaking with each thrust as his hips slap against you.

He angled his hips ever so slightly higher and you started to mutter muffled curses as he pressed into your sweet spot and pushed your lower half into the desk, applying pressure to your clit. His pace increased as he chased you both desperately to your peaks, breaths hitching against each powerful thrust as he pulls you against his chest.

With a few precisely angled thrusts, your whole body tensed as you came hard around his cock, shoving your head against the desk and tensing your jaw so tight it ached as your body spasmed at your much needed release.

Credo’s hips jerked out of rhythm as he buried his face against your back, muffling his own groan as his come shoots against your walls, finishing with a few final deep thrusts. You slumped against the desk as he pulled himself back, opening a drawer to grab some tissues before withdrawing from you, leaving you feeling empty but satisfied. 

He pulls your panties back over to cover you and lets your skirt fall back down your legs, cleaning himself up before tucking himself back in his trousers and taking his seat again. You slowly stand up, steadying yourself on your still shaky legs, shuddering at the feeling of his cum slowly trickling out onto your panties.

You placed the damp glove carefully on the desk before turning to leave gingerly. After one step, he grabbed you by the wrist, taking you by surprise and tugging you down towards him, catching your lips in a heated kiss. You blinked in surprise as he broke the kiss, his expression somewhat softer than you imagined it would be.

“I’ll make every effort to be home by morning to greet you when you wake.” You smiled softly in return, running your hand over his cheek.

"Take all the time you need. Sorry for interrupting you but… I hope the distraction was worth it." He reached to pick his pen up and place the papers back in front of him.

"Your distraction, admittedly, was a pleasant one but now, I must return to my work. I hope you will rest well even in my absence.” You place a gentle kiss on the top of his head before turning to leave.

“I will now.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr also under @daemongal. Requests are always welcomed :)


End file.
